The Element of Coincidence
by gordonMcphersonSays
Summary: Naomi is an underpaid employee who works at Chuck E. Cheese's, and her boss is the infamous Doug. After a long day, driving home, she spots Emily in the next lane, red hair showing and all. She can't take her mind off her, and goes for a night time drive. Where she spots Emily, and they end up at Tesco's together. What happens when Naomi's caught staring? AU. 3 reviews to continue!
1. Ch 1: Coincidence Is a Hindrance: Part 1

**Chapter 1: Coincidence Is a Hindrance: Part 1**

**A/N: HELLOOO, ALL! This is my very first fic ever. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I decided to write a fanfic after reading so many lovely ones that have made me cry and so forth. Let me just go over a bit of things, this is PART 1, this isn't a full chapter yet, and PART 2 will be posted after I get AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS. So pretty plurrs, review guys! I will always try my best to update regularly. I don't particularly enjoy when some authors take forever to update; it doesn't annoy me or anything but I'm just staring at my screen like, "NOOOO. EMILY YOU HAVE TO KISS NAOMI FIRST!" and yes, there's a cliff hanger in this part. Also, whenever I type "N+E+N+E+N+E," it means Naomi plus Emily, and that signifies a new part of the chapter. All the other 2nd gen characters will be coming in as well; I might even do a bit of Katie & Cook POV because I feel like I'm strong to their kind of speaking or dialect. I think I have a talent for getting inside their heads. Just don't expect me to do Effy's POV, I love her so much, but she's too hard for me to write. And this is a Naomily story only, no multi-character stuff going on, the occasional odd POV but that's it. Maybe some Keffy, I don't know, we'll see. PLEASE tell me what you'd like to see in the next part of this chapter, as well. Oh! Almost forgot, I'm going to be using British-English dialogue instead of American-English because, well, Skins takes place in Britain, and there has never been a character that makes more than one appearance in one episode that isn't British. Also, if you have no idea what outfit I'm describing when Naomi goes for a drive at night, it's the EXACT outfit she's wearing in Season 4 Episode 1, when she's sitting on the box thingy's and Emily says that the police shouldn't be questioning them just because some kid killed herself and Naomi's not even paying attention. All I did was add the black tights, AND YOU DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO MY RAMBLING. Also, the title of this chapter wasn't meant to rhyme. Yes, I know I'm not ****HyperFitched, ImagineAlex, suchaboii, solelessboots, emilionaomikins, SomeAreLakes, Staywithmeforthekids, unknownstuntsman, niceoneBlondie, Godless Hippie, or FitchSwitch. Nope, nada, none of them. AND OH GOD I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING THOSE LOVELY WRITERS. UPDATE: 11/19/2012: This chapter has been cleaned up a little bit, some errors have been taken care of from when I first wrote it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in Skins like evarr, girlfriend. Like ugh, totally. No, I don't own shite in Skins. **

**Warnings: Swearing, I guess you could read this at work. Only a lot of swearing, just the casual "f*ck, sh*te, c*nt," you know, all that good Skins-y stuff. I mean it's a Skins fic, so… Expect what you would in the show. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FIC. **

"Lovely! You're all here! They all look so full of youth and energy. Makes you feel alive," Doug said, in his fucking annoying Welsh lilt. "They look like a right pack of fuckers to me." I said. "Naomi! No swearing in front of the kiddies! Look, here they come." A swarm of little shits ran towards the table I was serving and jump up and down, wiggle, and scream. Christ on a bloody bike! Can't they be still for five minutes? Doug, probably noticing my discomfort says, "Go ahead and take a break, Naomi. I'll occupy the kidsters." I nod, "Thanks, Doug, but you do know I've got 20 more minutes until, right?" "Oh, yes! Of course, Naomi! I just enjoy doing what I do." I nod at him and smile. "Right," I say, before opening up the black door to the staff room with my key "Fucking hell!" I sigh. A fucking nut house. I WORK at a fucking nut house. I need to get out of here. Now. Maybe Doug will let me leave early. After all, he fucking loves this place. If I hadn't known better, I would've thought he was a paedophile. I look at my surroundings: A small room, just big enough to fit a three-seater black suede couch, a black small coffee table with a clear ashtray on it, a stack of stupid looking magazines sitting on top of the night stand next to the ashtray, and me, Naomi Campbell, yes that is my real name, flopped out on the couch, arms every which way and that, legs spread open. I'm wearing the stupidest employee outfit ever. A yellow button down shirt with green polka dots all over it, a tye-dye purple, white, and orange tie, hot pink skinny jeans, and some black Vans. I look like shit. My medium length peroxide blond hair hangs in a pony tail and my bags are the size of my grandma's tits. Why the hell would a person ever dress like that? I work at Chuck E Cheese's. I know, I know, you think they don't have those in England, or anywhere in Britain, because they're only found in America. But, no, they've decided to build one in Bristol, of all the bloody places. If you're like me and don't know what Chuck E Cheese's is, well, let me explain. It's basically this very colourful place, that brings screaming headaches, at least 100 fucked up kid's arcade games, a ball pit, a fucking mass of tubes suspended in the ceiling, and its a sanctuary for annoying children. You know, the Kim of tubes that kids can crawl into, and slide out of?

Yeah, those. Oh, and about 400-500 baby demons come here every day for a birthday party, and order every slimy, greasy, diabetes-giving meal on the menu. So, here I am. Laying down on the couch, wanting my shift to be over. I guess I'll sweet talk Doug. He'll say yes. The cunt has to. Doug is actually dressed even worse than me, and to add insult, he can wear regular clothes! He's the manager for fuck's sake! I can still picture him prancing around in his half red half green trainers, orange pants, red clown nose, neon yellow face paint, brown and grey polo, sporting a shit eating, but welcoming grin. I get up off the couch, hoisting myself up, and crack my back. I pull out my key and lock the door on my way out. I try to put on my most in-pain look ever. I hunch over and make struggled attempts to call out Doug's name, but the sound of my pretending-to-be-ill voice is being over powered by the 300 children, running around, screaming like banshees. He still doesn't hear me. He's standing near one of the clientèle's table. I jog towards him, and place a hand over his shoulder.

"Hey, Doug. I'm feeling a bit shite; can I take off, and go home early?"

He squints, "You looked perfectly fine just a few minutes ago, Naomi," he says, rather suspiciously.

"Oh, er... Yeah, I uh, I just got my monthly."

"Sorry?"

"My period, Doug. Oh the horror! I'm shooting out red rivers, and I don't want the children to see!"

"Oh, my! In that case, go, go, go! I'll just have Lee and Tanya take on the rest of your shift."

"Thanks, Dougie!" I pat him on the back as he turns away to assist a mum with her son's birthday song.

"Oh, and Naomi!"

"Yes, Doug?"

"Oggy Oggy Oggy!"

"Yeah, you too, Doug!"

After I make sure I'm out of sight, I sprint towards my black crossover, making sure nobody I know sees me. Actually, I know no one. I just moved to Bristol, and as sad as it is, I'm Billy No Mates. I'm 24, what do you expect of me? I'm young, not 54, so yes, I should have at least one friend. And come to think of it, Doug doesn't exactly fit the description. Oh fuck. I go to roll down my window, only to see that it's looking like it's about to rain. I roll it back up, and drive towards a stoplight and see a burst of exuberant cherry red towards my left, in a blue Dacia duster. Her light turns green and she speeds off before I can properly look at her. My light turns green as well shortly after and I drive towards my flat. I hobble out of my car and lock it, open up the wide, clear glass door that is the barrier between outside and what I call home. It's about to rain so I'm trying to get my arse inside, pronto. I walk up two flights of stairs, and finally reach my humble abode. I stick my key inside, unlock it, and scramble in.

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

I awake to the sound of my phone going off. I slide the unlock bar, and I'm greeting with my mother's cheery and rather irritating voice. "Naomi! How is it coming along, dear?"

I sit up, wearing nothing but knickers and a pig shirt, I say croakily and groggy, "Mum, do you know what fucking time it is?" "Of course, darling. It's 8.30 PM."

It's only been 3 hours since I've gotten off work? Wow. But still, nobody fucks with my sleep, even though I feel rather rested.

"So, are you going to go find a nice girl and shag her tonight? Naomi Dear?"

"Mum! Really? Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, I do have a right, dear. You're 24, and you need some human interaction."

"Yeah, I'll socialize but do you really think I'm just going to lay some poor girl?"

"Hm... I guess not."

"Ugh! Bye, Mum!"

"I love you, too."

I hang up the phone and lay on my bed, sorting through my thoughts. That girl. That flash of infrared, far too bold for the colour spectrum, her hair colour an outlaw, almost cast astray. I wonder what she'd look like. What colour were her eyes? Jade green? A lost, icy blue? Muddy, warm brown? "Why am I thinking about her? I'll probably never see her again." I gaze up at the sandy tab that enclosed my wall, and grab the grey remote that is occupying the space next to me, turning on the telly, and watch an episode of The Doctors. The episode is titled, "Dare, Double Dare, Truth," and just my fucking luck, it features two redheads, I groan in frustration. I don't even know her name and yet everything around me reminds me of her. I rollout of bed, stretch, put my iPod in its dock that is sitting on the nightstand and press play.

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

I snap my eyes open, cast them toward the red glow of my alarm clock, casting cherry pigment across the room, leaving me a trail of the woman in its wake. I need to go for a drive. Now. It's only 9.24 PM, anyway. I roll out of bed, prop my self up on my elbows and sort through my closet. Wow, I'm actually bothering to try to look good! Usually I can't be fucked, but the thought of seeing the girl with the hair on fire made me feel kind of nice. I sort through some clothes, settling on a black short sleeved tee with a pink woman's body outline on it with the sleeves rolled up, a black and white pencil skirt, black tights, and olive green Converse high tops. I walk towards my bathroom, opening the door, flicking on the almost dead light and stare at myself. I run my left hand over my right cheek, carefully running my fingers over invisible scorching red hue the unknown girl had left without even knowing. I'm torn, I thought to myself. Mum's right. I need to get laid.

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

I let myself out of the flat and into the garage where I parked my car, unlock the door and slide into the driver's side, the right. I start the ignition, put my car into DRIVE and zoom off. I come to a halt at another stoplight, looking to my left and right to see of the girl would end up next to me, but a sign of the exuberant light like I had known hours before.

I had to know everything about her. Why is your hair red? Why is it so bright? Why are you so stunning? Did you think about me like I did about you when you sped off? Why do you drive an SUV? Do you like big cars? Is your favourite colour red? _Because now mine is_. I wonder what she looks like, if her features are as delicate as her rose locks. Suddenly, after minutes of mindless driving, I am partnered with the same stoplight that I had been with when I saw her. _Her._ Just that word sounds _so _nice, and here I am, sounding like a nervous shit, when I don't know anything about her.

Except that her hair is red. Shut up, thoughts! A blue SUV rolls up next to me, softly playing the Beatles. The light hasn't changed yet, so I sneak a look at the person to the left of me. Her! My heart beats anxiously and my lungs struggle to keep the tempo. Her light turns green once more, and so does mine. I get into the same lane as her, thinking she won't notice because she did not once acknowledge me ever. She parks up at the entrance of Tesco's and I smile at her choice of groceries.

I follow behind her and park my car next to hers. She throws a quick glance at me and smiles while un-buckling her seatbelt and hopping out of her car as well, just five seconds behind me. We walk together in slow but steady rhythm, my eyes staring straight ahead. Her face. I saw it! Creamy white skin, struck with the privilege of cocoa embers, dancing around in her cornea, so close to her pupil. Her hair is a bit past shoulder length, and is as red as ever in the dark moon light. And that's when I see it.

Her height. She's so small, but drives such a large car. I push open the door, holding it for you, she nods a solemn "thank you," at me and nod a "you're welcome," at her. I walk down slowly to the milk aisle, and see the redhead on the other side, looking for her milk, as well. I scan her clothes while her back is to me. She is wearing a white jumper, black skinny jeans, and some black flats, a Buddha jade necklace. I smile. Oh, FUCK! I am fucked! She's caught me staring at her, lip tucked between two teeth of mine. She gently grabs a carton of chocolate milk and stars at me a bit, before taking a small step toward me. Chocolate milk. Just like her eyes, I note mentally. And then the next thing that happens makes me shite my knickers.

"Can I help you with something?" a husky tone questions.

**A/N: Oh nooo, not me again! Ok, thanks for reading, I know it's super short, but the more reviews I get the more encouraged I will be to update like super fast, I want at least 30 chapters out of this fic that you will all enjoy and cry over. Have any questions, suggestions (that rhymes), just drop it in the review and while you're there, TELL ME IF YOU LUUUV THIS OR HATE IT. Anything would be well ace. Because I love Skins, "Like fierce, ya know?" Haha, Jenna Fitch. Oh, and Cook, Thomas, Pandora, Freddie, Effy, Katie and anyone else I missed out on will be making appearances, will have speaking roles, errythang. The only character from Skins that Naomi already knows is Doug, so, she doesn't know anyone else yet. Mmkay, that's it. SORRY IT'S SHORT. (the fic) Enjoy! XXX Gordie**


	2. Ch 2: Coincidence Is a Hindrance: Part 2

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! I'm updating so soon because I just got some more reviews, and nearly pissed myself. I also saw how many views I got for my story: 229 people looked at my story! And people from Belguim, the UK, the US, Mexico! So many places, it flatters me! Keep going you guys, it makes me so happy! Literally. When authors say they love getting reviews, I now have an addiction, the feeling that you get when someone says they like your work and it has potential, you want to find your grandmother, and have a go at her because it's so exciting! Sorry – I did make quite the few mistakes in the last chapter, I was so happy and excited to post it, I didn't bother proof-reading, but I will with this chap so no worries. Also, sorry the link doesn't work for that picture! But, you lot can carry on still, right? Cool! Anyway, here's chapter two, you lovely, lovely peasants. Also, if you're worried about Emily, don't worry, she'll have the next chapter or the chapter after that in her own POV, and we'll hear about what she thinks of Naomi and all that. (I apologize for the Gina interaction, I was trying to be as realistic as possible with her voice… so, carry on with Gina? Yes? No? Please review, it makes me so happy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Skins, neither do I condone any harm towards the elderly. I have a potato and a keyboard. Safe driving! (No, I don't own Skins)**

**Previously:**

_"Can I help you with something?" a husky tone questions. _

She takes another gentle step toward me and I immediately look at my feet.

"Hmm? Uh, no, I uh… I, erm, wasn't looking at you. I don't think I was. No! No, I know I wasn't," She quirks an eyebrow at me and puts the hand that isn't holding the milk onto her hip. That's quite fucking cute. "Are you sure? I thought I just saw you giving me a rumble with your eyes."

"Well… I was just, uh, wondering about your hair…" Don't get mad at me, that wasn't fully a lie, but it wasn't all the truth, either. I'm just interested in her. _So why is she making me vocally shit bricks? _

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Oh, fuck, have I offended her?

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry. I've got to be… erm, buying some rhubarb and uh… Weetabix. Not that I like Weetabix, though. I mean if you like it I like it. No! That sounds…"

She laughs lightly, and the goose bumps that appear on my bare arm are not from the freezing refrigerators holding all the milk. _It's her laughter. _She studies me a bit.

"Who buys Weetabix and rhubarb at this hour?"

"My gran, she wants me to buy her the lot so she can make casserole," that lie comes streaming out of my mouth like someone being sick. Worst of all, my lie stank like it, as well.

"That's nice."

"I better get going."

"But-"

"Sorry, my gran's gonna have a massive fit if I don't!" My back is already turned away from her and I'm about to turn a corner when she screams, "You forgot your milk!" I stop dead center in my tracks. Shit, I didn't even buy anything, now she's gonna think I'm some sort of flustered offender. Dear God, why, why, why? I pace a few aisles, quickly grabbing some rhubarb and a box of Weetabix. God, I'm lonely. I should just buy a fucking cat. I rub my hand exhaustedly over my forehead and get into the checkout line. To the next one, just rows away, I can see her. _Oh, fuck! Please don't look over here, please don't look. _She looks. Somebody. Kill. Me. _Now! _"Next person in line, please," The call of the cashier makes me tear my gaze away from the redhead, and while she is scanning my items, I throw a quick glance at her, only to find she is doing the same to me. I blush furiously and take out my wallet. "That'll be £8.60," I reach into my wallet and hand her the money. A woman briskly pushes past me, and places a gallon of milk on the black conveyor belt and when I look up to ask what she'd doing after handing the woman a few pound notes, she's gone. I look at the galloon of milk and gasp when I see what is written on it. "EMILY," is written in thick, black Sharpie, capitalized handwriting, and I quickly grab my groceries and head out to my car. Unfortunately when I am outside, in the parking lot, there is no blue SUV, or small, fragile looking crimson woman, with the shocking coffee eyes. She left. I stop staring at where her car was and open up the door to mine, climbing in and setting the milk in the passenger seat. _Emily. Her name is Emily. _I want to know more about the redhead. If I wasn't such a chicken shit, I would have asked, but, that would have sounded a bit creepy. _Oh well. Maybe you'll see her tomorrow? _

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

It's been two days since I've seen Emily and the milk in my fridge goes untouched, my fear growing that if I even touch the carton again, all her elegance will vanish from it. But then again, I need to get my shit sorted. I'm going crazy. Thursday was the last time I saw her, and today is Saturday. _Maybe I should go back to Tesco's. Maybe she'll be there. Maybe she'll be waiting there, ruby hair showing and all. Eyebrow arched. No, don't be stupid. She probably thinks you're minging. _I lay tattered in my bed, and look at the clock again. 9.25 PM. _Come on, Naomi Campbell. If you want to see her, she might be at Tesco's. This is only a minute after I got out of bed Thursday, and saw her in the store. _I get up, throw on some more black tights, a black cardigan, a blue FILTHY STOPS AND STARTS t-shirt, some small black shorts, blue Converse high tops, and I slip a ring on my finger. _As if I wasn't wearing the same fucking outfit the last time I saw her, I think to myself. _

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

I don't see her driving to the store; I don't see her when I park. I don't see her in the milk aisle, _and I don't see her when she taps me on the shoulder._ I look at her. Eyeing her while I cough out a faint, "Hi."

"Hey." She says. She's not nearly as nervous as me. Actually, she looks pretty fucking chilled.

"Thank you, for the uh, milk. If that was you."

She smiles at me. And God, does it make me feel great when her mouth turns into a grin. I shiver. Because of her. She makes me feel this way. _Her. Emily. _

"So, Emily is it?"

"Yeah, Emily. Sorry, you hadn't got your milk, and I felt like I was distracting you or something."

"No, it's fine. I was just in a rush, gran doesn't like me to twit about."

"Oh." She looked a bit offended when I said that.

"But, you're lovely… and definitely not a twit. I mean, if anyone's going to be a twit, it's going to be me; I'm a fucking massive one. I keep stuttering when I talk to you." I gulp, feeling a bit self conscious telling her all of that. She searches for something in my eyes and turns to face me. "I just wanted to ask, why is your h-"

"My hair is red because it stands for rebellion. It's bright because I'm a bright person, I drive an SUV because I like big things, my favourite color isn'tred, it's blue, and yes; I saw you, too, at the stoplight."

She smirks when I gape at her. How the _fuck _did she know that I've been dying to ask her all of that? "We should hang out some time, if you'd like… I mean, if you're busy. I'm sure you have a life. Unlike me. I mean, I'm not a loner, I've just moved here, so…"

"Yeah, sure, but I don't think I've been properly introduced yet?"

"My name is Naomi. Er, Naomi Campbell."

She looks stunned. "Yeah, go ahead have a go at me; I've heard a million of them already."

"Why would I do that? You seem nice, Naomi."

We laugh and converse for several minutes, walking through the aisles and not really buying anything. "I'm having fun, you know. Walking round at the grocery, talking and laughing," She smiles at me. "Yeah, so am I." We get into a heated discussion about why dogs wag their tails all of sudden, honestly, I don't remember how or where; all that mattered was that the girl beside me was talking to me. _Speaking to me. _Time passes, and suddenly it's 9.45 PM, and we'd been talking for more than 15 minutes, but it felt like just seconds ago we had made conversation. "How was it?" She asks me, a gentle smile growing gradually upon her face.

"How was what?" I look a bit confused, thinking that somebody told her I'm a slapper, but then another thought crosses my mind, I know absolutely no one, get a grip, Naomi. "You know, the rhubarb and Weetabix casserole?" I grin at the pathetic attempt at the lie. "Mind you, it tasted like dog's bollocks. But, I just didn't have the courage to tell gran. She's got lots of pride in her cooking." Emily nods. It's 10 PM, and Tesco's is 24 hours, but I don't think we'll be spending the next 14 hours here, no matter how tempting it sounds. I like Emily. "It's getting a bit late," She says turning to face me after stopping dead center in the middle of the aisle that we were strolling through; I've lost count of how many we've walked through. "I should be getting home. We should hang out some time, though. You seem nice, Naomi." I let my gaze fall to everywhere but her eyes. "Yeah," I say, scratching the back of my neck, and then letting my arm fall slack to my side. "I suppose it is getting a bit dark. I better head home, too. Could you… Would you mind if… Never mind, bye Emily."

"No, wait!" She says, catching my arm just as I turn around, almost abandoning her once more. "What is it? Tell me."

"Could I… get your number?"

A look of stun marches across her face and eyes, casting a trail of shock, left for me to wipe away. I want to, so badly, to brush my thumb against her face, and tell her not to be confused. Wait. _How do you even know she's gay? Now she's gonna think you're trying to turn her. _

"Look, its find if you don't want to, I mean I've barely known you a week. I can just walk away, and pretend this didn't even happen, and go our separate paths. If that's what you want. I don't want to, but if you'd like me to, I will." She doesn't reply to me. Several seconds pass before I get fed up. I turn away from her, making my way down the egg aisle when I hear a, "Naomi! I'd love for you to have my number!" She jogs up toward me, taking my phone out of my jeans pocket, her touch lingering there, little pin-pricks of the pad of her finger letting her creamy hand awake and fill my soul. _But we're just friends. _I don't know if I like Emily in that kind of way. And what was that about me scolding myself, saying I don't even know she's gay? Why do I keep doing this? We're friends. Emily doesn't like me like that, and I don't quite return the favour. I turned rigid, and the look of determination of her putting her number into my contact's list, her left eyebrow rising slightly as she typed in her number, flesh leaving gentle tapping sounds across the touchscreen. We are stood in the front entrance of Tesco's, bright red hues bouncing off the blues of the illuminated sign on the front of the building, that makes us look like tiny ants. The wind is blowing hard, and a slight chill in the air leaves a tinge of pink on my cheeks. Emily doesn't look cold. _Actually, she looks rather hot to me, _I add to myself in my head. _Fuck off! _

"Naomi?" Emily says, snapping her fingers in my face. The sound of what my ears think is the noise of a camera's flash going off and Emily, brings me crashing down into the real world. Just great, Naomi! You fucking zoned out on her! "Yeah, sorry, Emily. Deep in thought."

"Right. Here's your phone…" She trails off, handing it to me.

"Cheers."

"See you, then."

"Yeah, see you."

She walks away, her black singlet, high red rugby socks, and black skirt making impact with the wind. I watch her get into her car, drive off, and soon head towards mine, going through the same routine. _Click, unlocked. Open, slam shut. Click, locked. Click, seatbelt on. Subtle humming of the engine. Click, changing gears. _I start the car up and sit for a few seconds, letting it warm up a bit. I turn on the heater, and unlock my phone. I go to my contacts, searching for Emily's name. I read, in tiny printed black letters: EMILY FITCH, 0784653444, and next to it, a picture of her gorgeous face. She must have added her picture to my contacts while I was in thought. I smile at the idea of the cute redhead's face forever in the memory of my phone. I decide to text her before heading off. "THOUGHT I'D MAKE THE FEELING MUTUAL. NAOMI, 24, I DRIVE A CROSSOVER BECAUSE IT'S A FREE COUNTRY. I'M A PEROXIDE BLONDE BECAUSE I, TOO, AM A BADARSE REBEL. MY FAVOURITE COLOR IS RED, AND I'M GLAD YOU SAW ME AT THE STOPLIGHT." I send the text, and make it home within minutes. I shed off everything but my knickers, put on a singlet and submit myself to a coma. "Fitch. The girl who has my heart," I murmur, before letting my head hit the pillows, while the rain makes a gentle _tap, tap, tap_ on my windows. I fall asleep.

**A/N: WOO! Did you like it? Next up: Emily goes to Mars and cuts off her left leg, having it replaced by a banana with two tentacles! Haha. Anyone think that was funny? No? Okay, I'll stop. Anyway, did you enjoy the chapter? Also, if you told me what you would like to see next in this story, it would help me out a bunch because the customer is always (usually) right, so I want to make the next chapter perfect for you guys. I think I might step out of the Tesco bit for a while, and focus on more of Naomi's personal life, and this is COMPLETELY AU, with a load of Skins quotes in it, and I'm really trying to make my fic different from all the other, so, you know how Naomi & Emily will call each other Ems or Naoms? Well, in my fic, they'll be calling each other different but also super bad arse nicknames, but please don't let that pull you away from my story! I'm also thinking of what do do with Emily. I don't ever pre-plan what's going in what chapter and what not, I just get random ideas while doing stuff, and I immediately get on Microsoft Word to put it in the chapter that I'm writing. So, all the stuff I write is just occurring ideas. Is this one a bit short? I was trying to stretch it out without all the droning. Sooo, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO KNOW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. A) MORE ABOUT NAOMI B) EMILY'S POV C) MORE ABOUT EMILY D) THE INTRODUCTION OF KATIE FITCH D) A CLUB SCENE IN THE NEXT 2-3 CHAPTERS E) SHUT UP, NOW! F) I DON'T CARE JUST KEEP UPDATING G) CUSTOM. OK, THANKS FOR READING, GUYS! **

**Xxx – Gords! (sorry if it's too short, and sorry if there's mistakes, I just skimmed through it, didn't see anything wrong that popped out. Keep reviewing! Also, the more reviews, the longer chapters, for some reason, reviews just give me more positive ideas, and motivate me, and make me get all giddy and excited. ) **


	3. Chapter 3: Last Equinox

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews that I'm getting, and people that are following my story! Special shoutout to one reviewer who told me what she would like to see in this chapter, you know who you are ;). So, I'm gonna make this short; Anyway, this is entirely Emily's POV, how she sees things, how she feel about Naomi. Sorry if it's a bit "OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" because I'm still getting into Emily, so as I type **_**all**_** of this, this is just me going as I type. And as for people just now reading this, please don't be put off by the whole Tesco's thing if you think I'm copying another fanfic in which Emily sees Naomi yelling at a store person (I'm great with words, huh?) for a special kind of eggs. Although that story is lovely and it made me cry. Seriously. Anyway, enjoy! Please review! OH, SORRY, ONE MORE THING: I just want you guys to know, no matter how bored of this story I get, which shouldn't happen til I'm 56, I will NEVERRRR not finish it. I hate that. I will finish this story; I won't leave you guys hanging. Kk. (lol you said kk) (Oh, and Katie's POV just once in this chapter, and not a lot)**

**Previously: **"THOUGHT I'D MAKE THE FEELING MUTUAL. NAOMI, 24, I DRIVE A CROSSOVER BECAUSE IT'S A FREE COUNTRY. I'M A PEROXIDE BLONDE BECAUSE I, TOO, AM A BADARSE REBEL. MY FAVOURITE COLOUR IS RED, AND I'M GLAD YOU SAW ME AT THE STOPLIGHT." I send the text, and make it home within minutes. I shed off everything but my knickers put on a singlet and submit myself to a coma. "Fitch. The girl who has my heart," I murmur, before letting my head hit the pillows, while the rain makes a gentle _tap, tap, tap_ on my windows. I fall asleep.

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

Ugh! "Yes, Katie. Mhm, I've got it. Yeah, I'm paying attention. No! I'm not watching the telly. I'm driving home. How am I supposed to know when I'll get there? Mhm. Yeah, I'll remember that." Truth be told, I wasn't even paying attention to my bitchy sister, Katie. "Uh oh! Katie, I'm being pulled over! Gotta go."

"Em-" I hang up.

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

"Ems? Ems! What the fuck!" I look at the caller ID on my iPhone. My finger did not connect with the end button, so did this bitch just hang up on me?! Lezzer cunt. Oh, well. I'll just call up my latest bloke, Danny Guillermo, he's a right twat, but he's proper fucking loaded. It rings once, and then he picks up. Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Heh heh. Oi, Katiekins!"

"Hey, Danny! What are you doing tonight?" I'm putting on my sweetest, poshest voice ever. Stupid arse is falling for it.

"Nothin' if you aren't, babes!"

"Mmm. That sounds good, want to head over to mine?"

"Already way ahead of ya, babes! Just let me park up. Heh heh, nice one!"

"Okay, I'll buzz you in." Katie Fitch always hangs up first. I don't know what got into Emily. Katie 1, Emily The Muff-Munching Twat 0.

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

My heart is racing so fast, I can hardly grip the steering wheel tighter than I already am. So tight that I can feel the leather pushing up against my skin, about to leave a tiny little blister. I jerk my hands away from the steering wheel. Naomi wouldn't like blisters on my fingers, she'd think I'm gross. _Emily, you're driving! _I quickly put my hands back onto the steering wheel and make a wide turn, pulling up to my flat. I park in the garage, where everyone else parks theirs. I unbuckle my seatbelt and remove the phonebook from underneath my bum. _Everyone needs a little help, just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't drive an SUV. _I hop down from my car, and press the button on my keys to lock it, smiling when a beep goes off, indicating my car is safe. _My pride and joy,_ I think, _my only child. _I remember buying him when I was 17; he was a bit broken back then. But my father, Rob, and I fixed him up. Jeffrey is his name. He's a blue 2005 Land Rover LR3SE. I love him loads. I walk toward the 1st floor of flats, and stop when I come to mine. I press my key into the lock of my orange door; twist it, and then step in, slamming the door behind me. I feel a slight buzzing in my hand, and discover it's my phone. I unlike most people walk into my sanctuary, while shedding off my clothes into my empty flat, leaving a pig sty on my bed. I lie down on my bed and look at the message. It's from Naomi. My stomach flutters, as I count to five and read it. "THOUGHT I'D MAKE THE FEELING MUTUAL. NAOMI, 24, I DRIVE A CROSSOVER BECAUSE IT'S A FREE COUNTRY. I'M A PEROXIDE BLONDE BECAUSE I, TOO, AM A BADARSE REBEL. MY FAVOURITE COLOUR IS RED, AND I'M GLAD YOU SAW ME AT THE STOPLIGHT." My smile grows tenfold. My heart pumps in and out of my chest at the sight of her trying to imitate me. I lay my head down onto my pillow, pulling up the covers, making it a protective layer over my boxers and the loose shirt I am wearing. I want Naomi to text me tomorrow. Maybe I'll text her. I want to do something with Naomi. Sleep wraps its soft hands around my creamy neck, and I let myself fall into its grip, lamp blaring with yellow. _Yellow, like Naomi's hair, _is the last thought I have before I dream.

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

I can see Naomi picking out cherries and I wave to her. "Naomi!" I say as she turns round to look at me, stood next to her, and grimaces. "What's wrong?" I ask, fearing that she thinks I look ugly. "Look, Emily, I'm not gay. I don't want anything with you. That was a mistake. Now get away from me, you weirdo." A tear starts its way down my cheek while she walks away from me, shamelessly, her footsteps leaving a hollow sound against the white tiles of Tesco's.

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

I spring up from my bed, breath heavy, sighing when I realize it's a dream, that Naomi doesn't hate me. Maybe she will. Maybe she will hate me when she finds out about my past. But I want her first. I want to show her me before she finds out. It's 11.06 AM. Not a good time to wake up, but a good time to call Naomi. I scroll to my text messages, select the text Naomi sent me last night, and call the number. It rings three times. Yes, I'm counting. I'm fucking excited.

"Ems?"

"Hi, Naomi!" Uh-oh. I sound way too excited.

"Oh, hey!"

"Are you… doing anything tonight?"

"Tonight?" I hear what sounds like the shifting of some papers.

"Yeah… Is that alright?" She clears her throat.

"Actually, no, Em, it's fine. Where to?"

"I was thinking of coffee, you know, since we haven't properly met yet. If that's alright with you."

"Yeah, that sounds lovely."

We both say at the same time, "I'll pick you up at- sorry!"

"No, go ahead you first."

"No, no, I interrupted, you first."

I blush a bit. "We can meet, or you, or I could…?"

"No, no, Red, I've got this. I'll pick you up, say 3 o'clock?"

"Right, I'll text you the address. I'll see you then, Naomi."

My finger hovers over the end button, about to tap it, then a soft voice, "Fuck's sake. I like you Emily," sighs heavily into the speaker. She probably thinks I haven't heard it, but when I do. My cheeks turn a frosty pink, and my heart flutters. I hang up instantly; I don't want her to know I've been listening. I can't worry about that right now, though. I have to kill a fuckload of time because Naomi picks me up. I text her the address and my flat number. I sigh. How am I going to keep my hands away from that Campbell girl? I slowly dial Katie's number. It rings twice, before she answers, and I'm instantly greeted with, "Where the fuck have you been, you cunt munching, carpet licking, lezza?!" "Hello to you to, Katie. And I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Don't play fucking games with me, Em! You hung up on me last night!"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Don't fucking 'oh yeah' me! I'm coming over."

"No, K-!"

"And I'm gonna hang up first."

The line goes dead. Katie always has to have the last fucking laugh. Oh well.

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

Katie arrives 15 minutes later, and the time is 12 PM. I called Naomi at 11.45 AM, and I've been pissing on myself since. Katie rings the doorbell about 400 fucking times, and knocks like a serial killer 20 more times. "I'm coming!" I shout in frustration. I bring my lazy arse up from the couch and get up to answer the door. I'm reaching for the knob when the door swings open, and Katie's looking pissed and clad at the same time in her designer black sunglasses, leopard blouse, dark denim skinny jeans, and black heels.

"Took you long enough, bitch." She says, walking into my house without an invite. She throws her purse on the floor and kicks off her heels, and plops on my couch.

"Get me some soda, will you, Em?" She says, grabbing my remote and flicking through the channels. I stare at her with my mouth open.

"I'm not one of your lezzer whores, so shut your mouth."

"How the _fuck _did you get in here, Katie?"

"The spare key."

"How did you know I had a spare key, and where did you find it?"

"You dykes don't hide shit too well, do you? It's under that gay welcome mat that has a cat on it."

"Ugh!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, now get me that fizzy."

A few minutes later, Katie's still sat on my couch, with a Sun Shaws crushed can on the floor that she's tossed. I decide not to let her ruin my happiness, because Naomi's picking me up soon! I pull out my phone, unlock it, go to the text message she's sent me today, earlier this morning, the reply from the directions I'd sent her, "See you then, Em. XXX" and sit down next to Katie. My grin stretches from ear to ear and I giggle a bit, forgetting that Katie is a nosy little twat. She leans over and looks at the screen of my phone and asks, "What's up, Ems?" She snatches the phone from my hand. "Katie, give it back, you twat!" We're the same height, so she doesn't have much advantage when she lifts the phone up high in the air, squinting to read the text. Her eyes widen while I'm jumping up to grab my phone from her, and her hand is pushing me away while the other hand goes slack and throws my phone at the couch. "Ems, you've got a girlfriend? SQUEEEEEEE! Give me the fucking details!"

"For fuck's sake, Katie!"

"Is she hot? Has she got big tits? Is she loaded?" She hugs me and we sit back down on the couch, with her poking me in the ribs every five seconds, until I open up.

"Look, I'm glad you're fine with my lesbianism, K, but, how would you even know if it's a date? All Naomi said was she'll see me then. And I've only met her a few nights ago. That's it, okay, nothing further."

"Are you sure, Em? Cuz your voice cracked a bit when you said her name." _Busted. _

I swallow. "Yeah, uhm, I haven't seen her for a while."

"But you just said you met her a few nights ago."

"Yeah… Apart from that. Oh god, I've forgotten, I'm so sorry, Katiekins, but, I've got to go pick up some things… erm, now. "

"Like?"

"Uh…"

I stand up to let her out, but she pushes me back down. "Emily, I'm trying to be supportive, you lezzer cow! Now sit the fuck down, and tell me all about this bitch."

I fall down to the sofa. I frown when she says "bitch."

"Mind you, she's not a bitch! She's lovely!"

"Yeah, go on."

I have to let it spill, or else Katie will beat it out of me.

"Okay, okay. Her name's Naomi Campbell, she's blonde, and she's 24 years old, and she likes rhubarb and Weetabix casserole, and she buys groceries at Tesco's and she likes my hair, and she drives a crossover car, her favourite colour's red, she's taller than me, and she stutters when she's nervous, and she looks down at her feet when she's embarrassed and her gran will have a fit if she doesn't eat her cooking, and-"

"Woah! Em, slow the fuck down, yeah? It really does sound like you like the girl, but how do you even know her?"

I blush, not wanting to tell her the circumstances, seeing as I caught her staring at me twice in one night. "I actually met her a stoplight, kind of, when she was staring at me, and then I saw her at Tesco's, and caught her perving again, and she forgot to buy her milk so I bought it for her, and gave it to her after I wrote my name on it in sharpie, and then put it on the conveyor belt when she wasn't looking, and then I saw her two days after at Tesco's again, and we started to talk, and… and I really like her K. And when I got off the phone with her before you arrived, before she hung up she said she really liked me, but I don't think she was saying it directly toward me, because she had thought I hung up." I explain, breathing heavily after saying all that.

Katie looks at me weirdly. "What?" I ask her, short of breath.

"It's nothing. You fanny tramplers are so hard to understand. Anyway, just be safe, yeah? And I want meet this Naomi Campbell. What a weird fucking name though."

"K, no! You can't do that! You'll scare her!"

"Why would I scare her? If anyone should be scared it's her, you're gonna rough her up with your dyke bear paws."

"Katie!" I yell at her. I flip us over on the couch so I'm on top of her, and I start tickling her.

"Hahaha! Get-haha! Your-ha! Beaver-haha! Ems! Buffing- hahaha! Claws- hahaha! Haha! Off me! Hahaha! You'll smudge my- hahaha! Ahaha! Makeup, whore- haha! Haha!" She wiggles her feet, in attempt to shake me off her; she kicks me in the fanny.

"Ow! Fuck! I was going to use that!"

"Oh, save it, you whore. Don't do that shit again."

"I love you, Katie." I say, bringing myself to my knees, wrapping an arm around her, "Now get the fuck out of my house." I plant a kiss on her cheek. She shoves me away from her.

"I don't know where those nasty flange fluffing lips have been, and I don't want to be here anyway." She pretends not to like me kissing her, but I know she likes it. She bends down to put on her heels, and smoothes down her hair. She puts on her sunglasses, and I get up to open the door for her. "I love you, Em. Be safe." She kisses me on the cheek, as well. "I love you, too, Katie. Bye." "Oh, and call me, yeah?" "Okay." "Bye, dirty cunt." "Oi!" I shout, but she's already down the hall. I close the door and lock it. I love my sister, but she's a pain in the fanny sometimes. "God, what am I gonna do?" I say out loud to myself, sliding my back down my door. How am I supposed to control myself around Naomi if I can't around _Katie? _Fuck it. I want my date with a blue eyed babe, and I'm gonna get it. Without fucking up, Emily. Without fucking up.

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

It was 1.30 PM when Katie left, and now its 2 PM. I don't know what to fucking wear, and our date is in an hour! Get it, together, Emily. Get it to-fucking-gether. I slide my sorry bum off the couch, peel my eyes away from The Jeremy Kyle Show and walk into the bathroom. I turn on the light, and then the shower. I remove all my clothes and look at myself in the mirror. _Would Naomi want this? No, you look like shit. No, you're wrong. You look exactly like Katie, so if you look like shit, she does as well. As much as I hate to say it, Katie looks fucking hot in every outfit. So, I can look nice, too. Yeah, I can look nice for Naomi. _I hang up the towel I'm using on the towel rack and slip into the shower. I shave my legs and arms, wash up, brush my teeth, and dry my hair by the time its 2.35 PM. Fuck, I have to get a move on!

It's 2.58 by the time I'm looking myself over in my full length mirror. I think I look nice in my red dress, black tights, black scarf over my neck, black leather jacket, and black and white Vans authentic shoes.

I take notice of a knock, and then another off beat one. Then, follows a, "Shit. Slow down, Naomi! She's going to think you're fucking Scotland Yard!" Then, silence as I walk over to get the door. My eyes trail over her. She looks great. Better than me. I feel overdressed, really. She's wearing a baggy ash gray hoodie, a navy blue vest that says BABY MILO running across it, rainbow style, dark blue denim skinny jeans, and black converse high tops. She looks great. I smile at her, biting my lip.

"Looks like you've been caught staring this time, Ems."

I snap my eyes back up to meet hers, but find I can't meet them. _Nice, Emily, you've already fucked up, and you haven't even left yet. _

"Sorry, I…"

"It's alright, I am pretty irresistible. Now, can I come in or?"

"Oh, fuck! Yeah sorry, I'm such a tit!"

"Tell me about it." She walks into my flat, and takes a seat on the couch. I clear my throat and take the seat next to her on the couch. "So…" I start off. I fiddle with my red dress, my thumb accidentally grazing her arm. I jerk back my hand. "Sorry, didn't mean to…"

"Emily, I'm not going to stab you or anything. It's fine, okay?"

"Yeah, I've got it. I was just joking round."

"Mmm, I'm sure you were."

_Watch it, Emily; you know she thinks that you're chill, like last night, when you were speaking to her. Don't be such a tosser. _

"So, where to?" I ask, trying to gain the upper hand again.

"Hmm, I don't know. I could barely figure out how to get here. Are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I've got it."

I stand up and dust myself off, and I can see Naomi watching me do so. I smirk and throw my hand out to hers. She looks at it and I can tell she's mentally debating what to do. "Come on, princess, _I'm not gonna stab you." _

"Oh, piss off!" She exclaims playfully. I help her up, and we make our way down to the garage, the hall lights on, as it's already dark. Fucking English weather.

I try to start conversation with her. "So, Naomi… where do you work?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Actually, I don't know."

"Oi, cheeky bitch!" She says, slapping my arm.

We laugh at our silliness. When I talk to her it feels like I've known her for ages.

"Alright. Chucky Cheese's."

I quirk an eyebrow at her, and put in the code for the flat garage's gate to open.

"I thought that was only in America? And isn't it that place where children run wild and get off their tits on slushies and candy floss?"

"Yeah, that's the one, and they've decided to make one here. In Bristol. Fucking weird, don't I know it. But it was the first job I saw when I moved here. I'm still Uni though, studying to be a lawyer. It takes 6 years, but I'm still hanging." I smile at her. "You must be smarter than you look, Naomi." We take hollow steps down the dark garage, lights flicking on as we pass rows. I press the button on my key to unlock Jeffrey. She must not notice the size of my car until we reach it. "Wow, Em. It's fucking huge, and you're baby sized." I frown at her. I don't necessarily like it when people compare my height to Jeffrey, and that's the reason why I bought him in the first place, so I could feel like a taller person. You know, less pocket sized. I roll my eyes at her. I open up the first left door for Naomi. "Just get in, you tit." I slam the door for her as she buckles up her seatbelt. I open up my door and step on the steps on the side of my car, and struggle to climb into the seat, falling onto the phonebook. "Emily? Alright?" I blush. Oh shit. "Yeah, quite fine." I start the engine and ask her if she wants the radio on. She says she doesn't mind, so I only turn on the music for background noise. "So, Em. Tell me a bit about yourself then, yeah?" "Yeah, got it. Erm… there's not much to say. I'm 24, same as you; I've got my own flat. I like the Spice Girls, erm…"

"Are you… dating anyone if you don't mind that I ask?"

"Me? Haha, no. I'm lonely as fuck."

"That makes the two of us then."

I smile. I have a chance. I get out of my seat and jump down from the car, and scramble to the other side to open up Naomi's. We walk toward the entrance before I abruptly stop walking. I offer her my arm, and she hooks hers through mine. I go to the bathroom while Naomi orders. I come back and find her wearing glasses, while she's looking over the menu. I take a seat. She looks startled when she sees I'm back and swiftly takes off her glasses, and then blushes. "I didn't know what you'd like… so I kind of ordered you hot chocolate."

"How did you know?"

"Well… that run in we had." I well fully knew that, but I love talking about it with her. Being with Naomi makes me feel like a better person. Less lonely… less alone. I so badly want to tell her that I heard what she said on the phone this morning when I had rung her… I don't want to ruin the moment or embarrass Naomi though. We order our food and coffee and eat in partial silence. After we finish eating, I drive ourselves back to my flat and Naomi resumes her place in her crossover. We share our goodbyes, and its 5.06 PM by the time I make it to my bed, eyes closed, lying on my back, fingers tracing over my arm. Naomi likes me. She likes me. And I like her back. But, I don't want to drag her into my secrets. My phone stars to vibrate and I answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Em. I just wanted to say I had a good time."

"Yeah, me too."

"And if we could do it again, if you're not busy."

I pause for a few seconds.

"Em?" She sounds panicked.

"Right here."

"Oh." The reassurance I gave her puts more strength into her tone.

"But I'd love to. Do you have a particular date? Sometime next week?" I ask her.

"I was thinking, maybe I could come pick you up… Tuesday night? I like you Emily, you're good company. Sorry if that sounds too shitty." I smile.

"No, its fine, Naomi."

"I like you too, and I think you're a good friend, as well."

"Maybe we could go out? Like a night out?"

"Yeah! That sounds cool, I know of the best clubs in Bristol."

"Nice. Around 8?"

"Yeah, 8. See you then."

"Bye, Naomi."

This time, she hangs up and there's no, "I like you, Emily." Whispered softly into the speaker, thinking it had gone unheard. My stomach churns as I lie awake. Its 5.30 PM, and I'm sober. I need to see Katie, and go out for a few drinks. Not today, though. I've got shit to do. I get up off my bed and head into the living room and flick on the TV, and watch a marathon of Cash in the Attic. This is my fucking life. And Naomi Campbell's made an entrance.

**A/N: Sorry, guys! I thought this chapter I wrote was a bit shit, but I have a massive load of lessons I was supposed to be doing, but I decided to twat about and write this instead, because I know I couldn't finish it tonight without going over the three day update rule. Anyway, that was Emily's POV, which I thought you might have been interested in. Who's POV next? More of Naomi? What would you like to see happen now? I really need you guys to tell me so I can be inspired and not write half-arsed shite! So telling me would make a huuuuge difference! Oh, and you should all go read a story by ParkGrapes, it's called I Sold My Heart to Campbell. It's ridiculously badarse! Please review, I'm sorry if you thought this chapter was shit, but please keep reading, and I'm trying to get inspired, usually ideas just pop up into my head, and I'm trying not to over go my three day update rule. So if you reviewed, this story will go far, and will have some great chapters, and tell me if you liked my Katie Fitch! So, PLEASE, please, tell me what you want to happen with Naomi and Emily in the chap. Thaaanks! Oh, and because I LOOOVE you lot so much, this chapter's over 4,000 words. Yeahhh! Super long, innit? **

**Xxx Gordie**


	4. Chapter 4: First of the Year

**A/N: LET ME JUST SAY THIS: OH GOD! YES YOU GUYS CATCH ON SO WELL! OUR EMSY HAS A SECRET! Ahem. Hellooo, guys! Thanks for all the pleasant reviews for the last chapter, and I've seen how many mistakes I've made, way too many! The thing is about that, is that I ****_hate _****re-reading what I've just written because in Gordo's mind, it's basically like****_: I already know what I've bloody written, so why read it over? I'm pretty sure if I made a mistake, I would've known that when I was typing._**** :P I'm trying ****super dooper hard ****to stop being such a lazy arse and just re-read my stuff. But, after having a lovely reviewer drop a few words on me, yo yo, son, I got so inspired, my voice got all high and giddy and shrieky, that I spontaneously combusted, all over my Earl Grey tea. Yes, I drink Earl Grey. Also, *for anyone new*, please don't be put off by my lack of grammar/punctuation/words/sciency-stuff in my Author's Notes, because it's not actually apart of the story. Woo! Please remember, that I also have no idea what happens when I start typing, my fingers just roam the keyboard, and stuff just comes from my head, to my keyboard. I just want to say, thank you guys for keeping me inspired and reviewing. Anyway… So none of this was pre-planned, and if it was… I don't know. It would just be pre-planned. Anyway, I figured the last chapter kind of lacked some Series 3-4 quotes, so I'm gonna be putting lots in this chapter. Remember, I'm just going word by word. Please review, if you did, I would shit myself happy, dance like Pandora (who will be making an appearance in this chapter, or soon, like in 2-3 more chapter, I don't know, if my fingers want Panda in this chapter, and my keyboard complies, then she shall.) OH, SOME LAST THINGS THAT YOU ALL MAY WANT TO KNOW: A reviewer said she'd like our favourite peroxide blond to have a run in with the infamous Katie Fucking (yes, that's her middle name, she said it in series 4) Fitch, so I was like 'aww yeah!' and did a little ninja kick, also as another reviewer suggested, that Naomi and Emily should have more deep dialogue and another reviewer said she'd like to see a bit more Emily POV as well, so I just combined the both. DUNN DUNN! So Naomi + Emily POVs in this chapter. MMKAY, HERE WE GO CHILDREN. Oh, and to set the time frame, the last chapter (chap 3) was set on Sunday evening. Their date is Tuesday night, and this chapter takes place throughout Naomi's Monday. Ok, here we go, enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I srsly lyk omg dnt own skinzz. (that's how my grandma texts.) I own nothing but a jar of expired marmalade, and half-eaten toast. **

**Warnings: All that good Skins-y stuff. There's just swearing, so don't let mum catch you reading it! Nothing else but swearing, and Naomily feelings. **

**Previously: **This time, she hangs up and there's no, "I like you, Emily." Whispered softly into the speaker, thinking it had gone unheard. My stomach churns while I lie awake. Its 5.30 PM, and I'm sober. I need to see Katie, and go out for a few drinks. Not today, though. I've got shit to do. I get up off my bed and head into the living room and flick on the TV, and watch a marathon of Cash in the Attic. This is my fucking life. And Naomi Campbell's made an entrance.

Naomi's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

Today's day at work was pretty much the same as any other, devil seeds fucking around the place, practically snorting candy floss. It didn't affect me much, though, except for the massive headache they all gave me.

I'm checking parties of children in and out of Chuck E. Cheese's, marking off one child's birthday party reservations, and so on. I'm silently waiting for my shift to be other, tapping my feet to the chaotic beat of the kids splashing about in their youth. _Just a few more minutes, Campbell. You've got this. _I stare at the watch on my arm, watching the little arm swing to each new tick. A mother clears her throat, and waves to 5 little turds jumping all around, and she's not even bothering to shut them up, and she doesn't even offer a smile. _Prude. _

"Hi! Can I help you?" I put on the biggest, fakest, smile on.

"Yeah, we have reservations for David, and I've been standing here for minutes."

"Lovely, please seat yourselves at table 47, have a nice party!"

The woman shows me her back, 5 children bounding behind her, the baby in her stroller occasionally tossing its head back to look at me.

* * *

A loud beeping goes off, and it's time for me to leave. I silence my watch, pack up my shit, get changed in the bathroom, and leave. I get into my car, rev up the engine, and drive off. This time I don't look in the next lane, to see if Emily is there, because I know I'm seeing her tomorrow night. Now all I have to do is look nice for her. I find a parking spot at the mall in Cribbs Causeway, lock my car before exiting it, and bound toward the enter door. I pace the escalators and have a quick around most of the stores, and settle into Top Shop, the Fragrance Shop, Superdrug, River Island, and H&M. I emerge out of the mall with a black lace dress from River Island, a pair of black tights from Top Shop, dark eye liner from Superdrug, black heels from H&M. I drive home while thoughts spur in my mind. _Why did I spend so much on clothes? I don't dress up for anyone, not even my own bloody mum. Naomi! Stop comparing Emily to your mum. Just look at all the differences. Emily's beautiful, your mum is… I'm going to stop now. _I drive past Lovington's Ice-Cream, and me being the fatarse I am, decides to buy some.

I find a place to park and hop out of the car, walking into the shop as the bell on the door rings and stops. I stand in line next to a hefty bloke, and scan the big menu on the wall. I order the flavour called 'Black Forest,' in a large waffle cone, and fucking hell, does it look good! _Not as good as Emily though, _I think in my head. The thought doesn't surprise me though, because lately, every time I think of how good something is, I always have to compare it to Emily, and with Emily being the better contestant, she always wins. The hefty man in front of me pays for his ice cream and moves out of line. I walk up to the woman behind the cashier and tell her what I'd like, and she scoops up three chunks of Black Forest and dunks it into the large waffle cone and hands it to me. In return I pay her £3.50 and leave the store. I look at the sky outside, determining how long I can mingle before going home. The heavens are a grey-ish colour, the sun being blocked by a speckle of grey clouds, a bit of darkness seeping through the very tiny spaces of white. My ice cream is all gone now, and I take a slow walking pace, looking round the circuits one last time before I bump shoulders with another person.

"_What the fuck!" _

I quirk an eyebrow as the body behind me re-arranges itself. It belongs to a woman and she is fallen before me and I let my eyes travel over her. I soak in the information as it enters my mind; _Red hair, button nose, creamy skin, small in height, brown eyes. _My eyes travels to her lips as she tries to talk- rather, yell at me.

"_Excuse me!"_

It has been at least 10 seconds of me scanning her before she snaps my mind out of oblivion. I reach my hand out toward her; she stares at my fingers as if I've just wiped my arse clean with them. _What's her problem?_ _No, Naomi don't be stupid, she's a stranger that you've just bumped into, what makes you think she'll want to touch your hands? _"Sorry!" I pull the sleeve of my black cardigan with brown buttons over my right hand so that it is encasing my fist, and finally, as men and women briskly move past us, probably wanting to escape the oncoming weather, that looks like shit, she hesitantly grabs my sleeve and she hoists herself up, feet wobbling in her four inch black stilettos, and glares at me.

"What the _fuck _is your problem? Do you not know where you're fucking going? What the hell is wrong with you? Didn't you see me fucking walking your way, but then you decide to run me over, you arsehole!" Her cheeks are slightly red now, and she is breathing hard, sticking a black nail-polished finger at my nose. _And soon I realize. _I hadn't even been looking at her, but I knew. Probably because I'd been doing that stupid thing where I look at my feet when I'm embarrassed.

I lift my head up and look at her, small smile treading across my face.

"Emily!" I hug her and my favourite redhead, stumbles back pushes me off her!

"Are you fucking mad?"

"Wow, Ems! I didn't take you for a feisty one," I glance at her skirt, "I didn't take you for a leopard print girl either."

She smirks at me. "Naomi?"

"Yeah! I can't believe you didn't recognize me, and you fucked my brain right up, yelling at me like that, though, but I forgive you."

I frown a bit at her, "Em, did you dye your hair a little darker?"

"Erm…"

Emily's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

"Emily!" He shouts, bringing me into a full blown Fitch Hug. I haven't seen him for ages! His wavy hair, twinkling eyes, and Fitch Fitness shirt on.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Fucking A, that's what, babe."

"James, how many times have I told you, it's not okay to call your sister babe, especially when old women are staring?"

"Fuck the old women. I've missed you, Ems!"

"Yeah, I've missed you, too, worm."

"Hey! I've grown up now; you can't just call me that anymore!"

"Yeah, I know."

His face fell, blonde locks circling his forehead, "Em… you know why I've asked you here, right?"

I poke my Cucumber gazpach "Yeah, I know."

"She's back," he says, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Can we not talk about her now? I know we'll have to sooner or later, James, but just not now, okay? I want to spend time with you."

"Yeah I've got it." A sly smile spreads over his face, "I've heard you've got a fit bird. Has she got big t-"

I slap him. "Ow! What was that for?!" The 12 year old perv in him re-awakens, like it had been since I was 16.

"Because that's the second time someone's asked me that! Did Katie tell you?"

He rubs his cheek, baby fat still present, pink fingerprint marking him.

"Geez, Em, you've got feisty fingers for a lez-" Slap.

"Oi!"

"Manners, worm!"

"Fine. Fucking bitch…"

"What did she tell you?" I ask him, gazing out the window of Brasserie Blanc, a nice French restaurant in Bristol. He grips his glass of white wine, and takes a long gulp. "James, you do know you're not supposed to drink it like that, right?" "Katie told me, went on about this Naomi girl. How'd you even know she's gay? And fuck me! Tesco's. I should start doing' that, picking up the babes." I laugh, grinning at my little brother. _Eight-teen years old or not, he's was still a pervy little bastard, _I think to myself.

James' POV: Third Person

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

James smiles at his sister, enjoying the way her face lit up after what he had just said. It was nice. Being able to just see her like this, smiling, even if a certain Naomi Campbell had been doing that for the past 5 days or so. He cleared his throat, wanting to get things back on track. "Em, I know you really don't want to talk about this, really, but, mum wants to see us all, yeah? I'm trying to keep her from getting her knickers in a fucking twist, but you know her…" He runs a hand through his hair, "Just be there, yeah? You know Katie and me will be supportive, right? She'll be a cunt, we all know it, but remember; you've got me, Katie, and dad. I just want you to know." He looks at Emily, her face stone cold. "I've got to go, Em. I love you." He stands up, and grips his big sister in another Fitch Hug, kissing her on the forehead, like their father does. He stands up, pulls out his wallet which has, "SHOW ME THE FANNY" in big letters, printed all over it, and places £18.36 on the table.

Emily's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

I watch him go, lumbering inside his car. 6 feet tall, but still my little James. I sigh, and I, too, exasperatedly run a hand through my red tangles, slightly curly at the tips naturally. I decide to call Katie, she'll help me sort this shit out.

Naomi's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

I look at Emily, and smile at her a bit. When she stalls she's so fucking cute. We look at each other a bit, and my gaze lingers once more on her lips. Her phone rings and she holds up a finger at me, signaling me silently to wait a minute. I put an arm around her, and I think I feel her stiffen a bit as we walk toward a park bench, seemingly miles a way, when my car is just parked a minute's walk away. We sit down, in seconds, as she answers her phone.

"Hello?"

She stiffens again at the sound of the voice on the other line. I can't hear anything from the person on the phone, but I know that whatever they're saying must be making Emily a bit uncomfortable. "Hey," she starts

"Katie, are you a bit busy at the moment? I want to talk you to you for a bit…"

She snorts, and I let out a long laugh, she glares at me for a bit before opening her mouth to speak. Before it seems like she's been caught of guard, and interrupted.

"Who's that?"

"Erm…"

"Katie who're you with?"

She blushes, and I smile at her again. I _just can't stop it._ "Christ, Em. You're a little tomato!" I say, poking a reddened cheek. Her eyes widen as I hear the faint buzz of someone talking to hear on the other end. "Katie… Are you?"

"No!"

"Katie, I'd fucking recognize that voice anywhere!"

"Em! It's not what you think it is!" She shouts into the phone, withdrawing it from her ear, and shouting at it, pointing it at her face, inches apart from her little button… _What the fuck! _"Emily, tell me I'm fucking crazy… But are you having a conversation with another Emily?" She doesn't look at me, just has her eyes trained on her iPhone.

"Katie! That's her! I told you to fuck off away from Naomi!"

I can't hear much, but I know when my name is mentioned. Emily hangs up, putting her own phone into her pocket, standing up and then looking at me, watching my frown.

"I'm not Emily. I'm Katie."

My mouth hangs open in shock. _Does Emily have some kind of fucking personality disorder? _

She studies my face, obviously worried about what kind of thoughts must have crossed my mind. She bends down at my level, and basically spits at me, "Yeah, I lied, fucking toughen up will you, you lezzer cunt."

"Twins?!" I stand up. I'm a good fucking five feet, six inches, while Katie/Emily stands at least five feet, three inches, but with her fucking monstrous heels, she's a bloody giant!

She looks at me like I'm stupid, pure disgust written on her face, marking every delicate featu- _Naomi! Fucking stop it! She's not Emily! God you have a one track fucking mind! _"Why did you-?"

She cuts me off. "Because I don't want my sister getting together with some stupid lezzer bint, who's just gonna fuck her up in the end, so I just wanted to make sure, you were her fucking material."

"You've been following me?!"

"Pfft! No, you daft grass hopping cow! I didn't even know what you looked like, until you said your name's Naomi. Who the fuck does that by the way? Bumping into strangers and then fucking hugging them. I knew you were a dyke when you reached my eye sight," She was gone into a full rant now. How the fuck couldn't I have noticed? Katie's face was a little bit chubbier, a bit more round in the chin, wearing fucking _leopard print, _hair a darker red, almost burgundy. "Oh! And practically fucking me with your dirty lezzer eyes! You better not have been doing that shit to my sister, because if you have, I will fuck you up so bad, your fanny won't even fucking operate! Don't fucking look at me like that! Yeah, I'm fit ash fuck, but I'm not your eye candy, shweetie. Sho, you can pretty much fuck off now!"

I stare at her, finding more Not Emily things about her. For one, she has a lisp, which is way more fucking apparent when she's verbally shitting on you, she's so loud, and she's wearing fucking _heels! _Emily probably wears heels, but not six inch heels, what the fuck is all that about?

I lick my lips, and then gaze at her while she's huffing and puffing, cheeks red for the billionth bloody time today, arms folded tightly against her chest. "What the fuck are you looking at?!" She screams.

I burst out bloody laughing, for at least one full minute, before she scowls and slaps me. Hard. I'm still laughing though, clutching my face as I walk back to my car, getting in, and now my stomach muscles are hurting, clenching at my sides from all the laugher that has erupted inside me. Get it together Campbell. I look over at the bench, which doesn't hold a Fitch, who's probably disappeared by now. Fuck, she seems daft, a bit slutty, and maybe a teensy-weensy irritating. Her and Emily are twins, but they're nothing a like. I can't say I've known Emily for long, but I know that just because they're identical, doesn't mean they're alike. But if I have to get through the darker haired Fitch, I'll do it. For Emily. I smile, but I don't know why. _Oh yeah! _The engine of my car is still running, and I remember what Katie had said to me. _Emily likes me! She told me that I would fuck Emily up in the end. She's gay. Emily. She's gay. And I like her. I like… Emily. A lot. _

Cook's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

"Fuckin' hell. Time to scoot, hun." I look at the bird sprawled out next to me, making little shapes and shit on my left bicep, grazing my tattoo. _Jack the Lad. I don't give a fuck, either. _"Right, up you go." I grab her by the arm, bring her up a bit, toss her over my shoulder. "Put me down you cunt!" She says, banging her fists on me back. "Ouch, babe! That's hurtin', but Cookie's already got his love, so now you got to get to fuck!" I put her down in front of my door, and then slam it, and lock it, pulling on a pair of pants. "Fuckin' laundry." I grumble.

**A/N: did you like it?! SQUEEEE! Please tell me if you've loved it, tell me where to improve, which lines you thought were the funniest, what were your favorite bits and all that. I know it isn't 4,000 words like the last one, but it's nearly. Ok, I'm missing like I don't know, 300 words or so? It's hard ot keep count as I'm typing :P. Anyway, at least its not like 2,000 words like the last chapter. OH, AND MORE DETAIL INTO EMILY'S SECRET WILL BE LIKE RELEASED, AS SOON AS I FIGURE OUT HER SECRET. WOOH! So, if you guys enjoyed it, let me know and remember always: TELL ME WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE NEXT! And if you enjoyed Cookie's POV, and if you like the POV switchups, and if you wan't to know more about the infamous HFBIC. (Head Fitch Bitch in Charge) Ok, outtie. XxX, G MC **


	5. Chapter 5: Faded Thoughts

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for leaving me so many "please don't stop writing" based reviews! I checked my story today, and last night I had 16 reviews, and I checked today (10/2/12) and I had 27! So for a bit I was like "I'm pretty sure I had 16 reviews… Nah, I'm just crazy. I probably had 26. Nah, if I had 26 reviews I would've shitted myself already. Now stop talking to yourself, Gord." And then I truly shitted myself after seeing that ReadingNaomilyAllDayErDay reviewed my story. Holy. SHIT! Anyway, I'm going to stop rambling because I need to start writing this. Oh, and I know the last chapter (First of the Year)'s last paragraph was in Cook's POV but I didn't want to confuse anyone, so I made the "Previously" part the second to last paragraph, if that doesn't confuse you. X Gords**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Bryan Elsley so I don't own Skins. Why? WHY!?**

**Warnings: Skins-y stuff, but written down. So, yeah, don't show your grandmum… Well, I suppose you could? I don't know. Swearing, Naomily feelings, uhh… Depends on how cool your nan is. **

**Previously: **

I burst out bloody laughing, for at least one full minute, before she scowls and slaps me. Hard. I'm still laughing though, clutching my face as I walk back to my car, getting in, and now my stomach muscles are hurting, clenching at my sides from all the laugher that has erupted inside me. Get it together Campbell. I look over at the bench, which doesn't hold a Fitch, who's probably disappeared by now. Fuck, she seems daft, a bit slutty, and maybe a teensy-weensy irritating. Her and Emily are twins, but they're nothing a like. I can't say I've known Emily for long, but I know that just because they're identical, doesn't mean they're alike. But if I have to get through the darker haired Fitch, I'll do it. For Emily. I smile, but I don't know why. _Oh yeah! _The engine of my car is still running, and I remember what Katie had said to me. _Emily likes me! She told me that I would fuck Emily up in the end. She's gay. Emily. She's gay. And I like her. I like… Emily. A lot._

Emily's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So, tonight, isn't it?"

"Yeah, tonight. Now."

"Yeah, now."

"I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yeah… a bit."

Naomi's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

Does Emily know? Does she know about the run in between Katie and I? Will she be angry at me? I know fuck all answers. Having a twin must be fucked up. Rather confusing, annoying maybe… But, hey, at least if one of them makes something go tits up one of the other can just say, "That wasn't me, that was my evil twin sister." Which is a good advantage, I guess. For Emily, though. Not me. Katie seems like a full on bitch though, after she had that go at me yesterday. I still want to see her, though. My favourite redhead.

Emily's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

My ruby hair topples over my shoulders, penetrates my creamy white skin, bangs pinned up in a quiff. Gathering myself into my car, black fishnet tights, so tight they should be tattooed on, white oversized black and white print Sid and Nancy vest, black flats, golden cross stopping just at my collarbone, mascara. I revv up the engine, and head into the direction of Walkabout, a nightclub I told Naomi meet me at. I approach the club, and veer Jeffrey over to the next available space in the car park. I lift my arse off the phonebook again and hop down from him, slamming the door shut, straightening out my vest, dusting off my tights. My eyes scan the dark scenario ahead of me, a bit of a walk away from Walkabout, blokes and girls mingling round the entrance. I walk away from Jeffrey, clicking the 'lock' button on my keys twice, allowing two loud beeps to erupt from my car, showing the bouncer my I.D. with the flick of a wrist.

Naomi's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

"_Turn on 40 Corn Street." _

I steer.

"_You have reached your destination. For further assistance please tap 'Menu.'"_

"No, Donna, I don't want any further assistance, thank you, though."

_"Please tap 'Menu.'"_

"No, Donna. I'm fine."

I turn down the radio and drive near the club.

"_Please tap 'Menu.'" _

_"_I said fuck off, Donna!"

"_Calling Steve"_

I turn off my iPhone, silencing that demented bint called Donna, who's supposed to be a fucking GPS. I sigh, unlock the door, hop out, close the door, lock the car, and then find my way toward the entrance. _Who the fuck is Steve, anyway? _I wonder. I turn my phone back on show the bouncer my I.D., heading inside.

Only fuck knows what to do next. I move onto the dance floor clad in green tights, black oversized "FREE HUGS" t-shirt, sort of like a dress hanging down three inches below my thighs, black converse low tops, random necklaces thrown over my neck, peroxide blond locks spraying my shoulders with curls.

I slide through the crowds of massive bodies, dubstep screaming through the speakers onstage that the DJ is playing. Some chav wearing a green and white Adidas tracksuit with black sunglasses on.

Some sweaty cunt brushes past me, hand grazing my arse as I wade through bodies, looking for one stark red head. Then, someone rests their hands on my hips and starts to dance into me, head placed on my neck.

Emily's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

Fucking hell, it's been ages and I still can't see Naomi! Maybe she decided not to come? Or she felt ill? I walk toward the bar and order vodka and a coke. It burns my throat a bit as I knock it back, and then two shots of whiskey. Fuck it. If Naomi's not here, I'm still gonna have fun. I bury my hands in my face after sitting down on a leather stool, metal legs grazing mine, sending a shiver down my spine. I reach into my bra for the spliff I always keep there, and light it, ignore the pub maid trying to tell me I can't smoke in here, order a few more drinks. Maybe a few is an underestimate. I had five.

She has to be here. I'm going to find her.

Naomi's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

"Sorry, but-"

I start to say to the guy as I look at his face, planted on my shoulder. He's not Emily, so he has to fuck off. But someone taps him on the shoulder and shouts in his ear, "Fuck off, please. She's mine."

"Sorry!" He shouts into the other person's ear. He leaves off to somewhere. Another set of arms wrap their arm around me, now it's a hug, from behind. From Emily. She dances into me, and I dance back.

"Thank you!" I shout into her ear.

"It's alright. I couldn't find you!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I couldn't find you either."

She stumbles a bit, grabbing my hand and pulling us closer to the stage, the deep bass thumping. "Em, are you alright?"

This time I get a clear look at her. Her eyes are a bit red, and she has a lopsided grin on her face.

"Never better, Naomi!"

"Em, maybe we should go outside for a bit. You look…"

"Great idea."

She grabs my hand another time, stumbling through masses of people, accidentally punching a girl in her fake tit. We make it outside and we're breathing heavy, leaning up against an ally.

"You didn't answer me."

Her eyes are halfway closed, and she's wobbling from one foot to another. She stares at me.

"Hello?" I wave one hand in front of her face, that dopey smile still there.

"You alright, Em?"

"Mmm. Yeah." She stares at me some more.

"How much did I miss? You look quite pissed."

"But I'm not even angry."

"No, I mean you look proper wasted."

She rests her head on my shoulder. She's way fucking drunk.

She stares into my eyes, leans a bit closer into me, licking her lips, placing her hands on my bum, and.

_Emily. _

_Fitch._

_Kissing._

_Me._

I don't know why, but I kiss her back. And it feels nice.

* * *

Yeah. That's how it will be. That's how it will be when Emily kisses me. Either one of us fucking well wasted or high, not knowing what we're doing, because we're not in our own sober state. I've done this so many times before in my head. I lift my head off the dashboard, stretching. I've been sitting in this fucking car for five minutes, I need to get out. And see Emily. Just this once, this needs to work, and before I start my way toward the entrance, I pull out the spliff hidden in my low top Converse, twirl it between my index and middle finger. It'll work.

**A/N: Mindfuck! Haha. Thanks, you guys for reading and for some of you who are not British or aren't familiar with British-English dialect/dialogue/slang, here's a list of some words that may be confusing for you, and their meaning in the UK: **

**Vest: Like a tank top. **

**Daft: Stupid**

**Cow: Bitch**

**Tosser: Idiot**

**Wanker: Idiot**

**Chips: French Fries (For future use in the story)**

**Crisps: American Chips. Like Walkers (British equivalent to Lays, an American chip brand, for future use in the story)**

**Spliff: If you've watched Skins, you should know what it is by now. And also if you guys were confused about the whole 'that's how it'll be' thing, Naomi hadn't actually left her car, and Emily hadn't gotten drunk and tried to look for Naomi, that was just Naomi imagining how it'll be when she enters the club. Therefore; Naomi is just about to leave her car in the next chapter, but the whole process of Emily showing her I.D. to the bouncer really happened, just the whole kissing bit and Emilysmoking in the club didn't happen. But, the whole night out for the club thingy, their date will be happening in the next 3 days, because that's my update day limit, and sorry if you thought it was shit, but I'm knackered. Oh, and sorry its so short. And sorry if there's any mistakes.**

**Xxx Mcpherson**


	6. Ch 6: Supercalifragilisticexpialidoc iou...

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for leaving me so many "please don't stop writing" based reviews! I checked my story today, and last night I had 16 reviews, and I checked today (10/2/12) and I had 27! So for a bit I was like "I'm pretty sure I had 16 reviews… Nah, I'm just crazy. I probably had 26. Nah, if I had 26 reviews I would've shitted myself already. Now stop talking to yourself, Gord." And then I truly shitted myself after seeing that ReadingNaomilyAllDayErDay reviewed my story. Holy. SHIT! Anyway, I'm going to stop rambling because I need to start writing this. Oh, and I know the last chapter (First of the Year)'s last paragraph was in Cook's POV but I didn't want to confuse anyone, so I made the "Previously" part the second to last paragraph, if that doesn't confuse you. X Gords**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Bryan Elsley so I don't own Skins. Why? WHY!?**

**Warnings: Skins-y stuff, but written down. So, yeah, don't show your grandmum… Well, I suppose you could? I don't know. Swearing, Naomily feelings, uhh… Depends on how cool your nan is. **

**Previously: **

I burst out bloody laughing, for at least one full minute, before she scowls and slaps me. Hard. I'm still laughing though, clutching my face as I walk back to my car, getting in, and now my stomach muscles are hurting, clenching at my sides from all the laugher that has erupted inside me. Get it together Campbell. I look over at the bench, which doesn't hold a Fitch, who's probably disappeared by now. Fuck, she seems daft, a bit slutty, and maybe a teensy-weensy irritating. Her and Emily are twins, but they're nothing a like. I can't say I've known Emily for long, but I know that just because they're identical, doesn't mean they're alike. But if I have to get through the darker haired Fitch, I'll do it. For Emily. I smile, but I don't know why. _Oh yeah! _The engine of my car is still running, and I remember what Katie had said to me. _Emily likes me! She told me that I would fuck Emily up in the end. She's gay. Emily. She's gay. And I like her. I like… Emily. A lot._

Emily's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So, tonight, isn't it?"

"Yeah, tonight. Now."

"Yeah, now."

"I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yeah… a bit."

Naomi's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

Does Emily know? Does she know about the run in between Katie and I? Will she be angry at me? I know fuck all answers. Having a twin must be fucked up. Rather confusing, annoying maybe… But, hey, at least if one of them makes something go tits up one of the other can just say, "That wasn't me, that was my evil twin sister." Which is a good advantage, I guess. For Emily, though. Not me. Katie seems like a full on bitch though, after she had that go at me yesterday. I still want to see her, though. My favourite redhead.

Emily's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

My ruby hair topples over my shoulders, penetrates my creamy white skin, bangs pinned up in a quiff. Gathering myself into my car, black fishnet tights, so tight they should be tattooed on, white oversized black and white print Sid and Nancy vest, black flats, golden cross stopping just at my collarbone, mascara. I revv up the engine, and head into the direction of Walkabout, a nightclub I told Naomi meet me at. I approach the club, and veer Jeffrey over to the next available space in the car park. I lift my arse off the phonebook again and hop down from him, slamming the door shut, straightening out my vest, dusting off my tights. My eyes scan the dark scenario ahead of me, a bit of a walk away from Walkabout, blokes and girls mingling round the entrance. I walk away from Jeffrey, clicking the 'lock' button on my keys twice, allowing two loud beeps to erupt from my car, showing the bouncer my I.D. with the flick of a wrist.

Naomi's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

"_Turn on 40 Corn Street." _

I steer.

"_You have reached your destination. For further assistance please tap 'Menu.'"_

"No, Donna, I don't want any further assistance, thank you, though."

_"Please tap 'Menu.'"_

"No, Donna. I'm fine."

I turn down the radio and drive near the club.

"_Please tap 'Menu.'" _

_"_I said fuck off, Donna!"

"_Calling Steve"_

I turn off my iPhone, silencing that demented bint called Donna, who's supposed to be a fucking GPS. I sigh, unlock the door, hop out, close the door, lock the car, and then find my way toward the entrance. _Who the fuck is Steve, anyway? _I wonder. I turn my phone back on show the bouncer my I.D., heading inside.

Only fuck knows what to do next. I move onto the dance floor clad in green tights, black oversized "FREE HUGS" t-shirt, sort of like a dress hanging down three inches below my thighs, black converse low tops, random necklaces thrown over my neck, peroxide blond locks spraying my shoulders with curls.

I slide through the crowds of massive bodies, dubstep screaming through the speakers onstage that the DJ is playing. Some chav wearing a green and white Adidas tracksuit with black sunglasses on.

Some sweaty cunt brushes past me, hand grazing my arse as I wade through bodies, looking for one stark red head. Then, someone rests their hands on my hips and starts to dance into me, head placed on my neck.

Emily's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

Fucking hell, it's been ages and I still can't see Naomi! Maybe she decided not to come? Or she felt ill? I walk toward the bar and order vodka and a coke. It burns my throat a bit as I knock it back, and then two shots of whiskey. Fuck it. If Naomi's not here, I'm still gonna have fun. I bury my hands in my face after sitting down on a leather stool, metal legs grazing mine, sending a shiver down my spine. I reach into my bra for the spliff I always keep there, and light it, ignore the pub maid trying to tell me I can't smoke in here, order a few more drinks. Maybe a few is an underestimate. I had five.

She has to be here. I'm going to find her.

Naomi's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

"Sorry, but-"

I start to say to the guy as I look at his face, planted on my shoulder. He's not Emily, so he has to fuck off. But someone taps him on the shoulder and shouts in his ear, "Fuck off, please. She's mine."

"Sorry!" He shouts into the other person's ear. He leaves off to somewhere. Another set of arms wrap their arm around me, now it's a hug, from behind. From Emily. She dances into me, and I dance back.

"Thank you!" I shout into her ear.

"It's alright. I couldn't find you!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I couldn't find you either."

She stumbles a bit, grabbing my hand and pulling us closer to the stage, the deep bass thumping. "Em, are you alright?"

This time I get a clear look at her. Her eyes are a bit red, and she has a lopsided grin on her face.

"Never better, Naomi!"

"Em, maybe we should go outside for a bit. You look…"

"Great idea."

She grabs my hand another time, stumbling through masses of people, accidentally punching a girl in her fake tit. We make it outside and we're breathing heavy, leaning up against an ally.

"You didn't answer me."

Her eyes are halfway closed, and she's wobbling from one foot to another. She stares at me.

"Hello?" I wave one hand in front of her face, that dopey smile still there.

"You alright, Em?"

"Mmm. Yeah." She stares at me some more.

"How much did I miss? You look quite pissed."

"But I'm not even angry."

"No, I mean you look proper wasted."

She rests her head on my shoulder. She's way fucking drunk.

She stares into my eyes, leans a bit closer into me, licking her lips, placing her hands on my bum, and.

_Emily. _

_Fitch._

_Kissing._

_Me._

I don't know why, but I kiss her back. And it feels nice.

* * *

Yeah. That's how it will be. That's how it will be when Emily kisses me. Either one of us fucking well wasted or high, not knowing what we're doing, because we're not in our own sober state. I've done this so many times before in my head. I lift my head off the dashboard, stretching. I've been sitting in this fucking car for five minutes, I need to get out. And see Emily. Just this once, this needs to work, and before I start my way toward the entrance, I pull out the spliff hidden in my low top Converse, twirl it between my index and middle finger. It'll work.

**A/N: Mindfuck! Haha. Thanks, you guys for reading and for some of you who are not British or aren't familiar with British-English dialect/dialogue/slang, here's a list of some words that may be confusing for you, and their meaning in the UK: **

**Vest: Like a tank top. **

**Daft: Stupid**

**Cow: Bitch**

**Tosser: Idiot**

**Wanker: Idiot**

**Chips: French Fries (For future use in the story)**

**Crisps: American Chips. Like Walkers (British equivalent to Lays, an American chip brand, for future use in the story)**

**Spliff: If you've watched Skins, you should know what it is by now. And also if you guys were confused about the whole 'that's how it'll be' thing, Naomi hadn't actually left her car, and Emily hadn't gotten drunk and tried to look for Naomi, that was just Naomi imagining how it'll be when she enters the club. Therefore; Naomi is just about to leave her car in the next chapter, but the whole process of Emily showing her I.D. to the bouncer really happened, just the whole kissing bit and Emilysmoking in the club didn't happen. But, the whole night out for the club thingy, their date will be happening in the next 3 days, because that's my update day limit, and sorry if you thought it was shit, but I'm knackered. Oh, and sorry its so short. And sorry if there's any mistakes.**

**Xxx Mcpherson**


	7. Chapter 7: You Dropped My Heart

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, I was so glad to see you guys liked the chapter, and I just read an updated fic THAT I BLOODY LOVE SO MUCH, and the author of that fic had what is known as "FFDYSRIA". Fanfiction Dysphoria. And that author had a few thoughts of abandoning her fic and I was like 'WHAT THE FUCK, NO! SIT YOUR ARSE DOWN, GET WRITING,' and then it dawned on me. That's how you guys felt toward me when I said I had fic abandonment issues. But never again I promise! ReadingNaomilyAllDayErrday, I was surprised that you reviewed because you're like NUMBER FUCKING ONE NAOMILY FANFIC REVIEWER OH GOD I FEEL HONOURED. Ahem. Onto the fic, yes, the ACTUAL date ****_date_**** featuring the lovely Naomi C and the very red Emily F is here. And yes: No more mindfucks. At least for this chap. :P (trying to stretch this chapter out, like 4,000 words cos this is a date) OH, AND THE WHOLE GPS THING WITH DONNA, THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER. Did you guys think it was funny? :P. Enough with the :P, yep.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Bryan Elsley, series seven would be out already, and Naomily would be ALL UP IN DEREEEE, BLIP BLIP, BLUD. (that was me trying to be a chav. Sorry.)**

**Warnings: Uhh… Nothing much? Skins filled stuff, Naomily stuff ;). Nah, I'm taking the piss. Swearing, uhhh, vulgar stuff? I have no idea, just read it.**

**Previously: **Yeah. That's how it will be. That's how it will be when Emily kisses me. Either one of us fucking well wasted or high, not knowing what we're doing, because we're not in our own sober state. I've done this so many times before in my head. I lift my head off the dashboard, stretching. I've been sitting in this fucking car for five minutes, I need to get out. And see Emily. Just this once, this needs to work, and before I start my way toward the entrance, I pull out the spliff hidden in my low top Converse, twirl it between my index and middle finger. It'll work.

Naomi's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

Here goes. _Fuck. _I make my way up toward the entrance, flash the bouncer my identification. I stand outside for a bit, call Emily. Maybe she'll answer. But she's probably in the club, already fucking filled, packed with sweaty bints, and she probably won't be able to hear her phone goes off. It rings. Once. Twice. _Come on, Ems._

Emily's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

I slide my phone out of my bra. "Hello?" I say into the receiver, pressing the phone to my ear. It's probably Naomi. Thank fuck, I've been standing here for hours. But I'd wait for her.

"Hey," Naomi's calm voice buzzes through the speaker.

"Finally! It's been ages you know," I joke with her

"Hm. Yeah. You should watch your back you know, Emily."

"What?" I ask.

"Raah!"

I scream. "You fucking tit!" I laugh with her, holding my phone with such force, my fingers are stiff. "I couldn't resist it,"

"You looked too cute there; I just had to wipe that smile off your face for a bit,"

I hum in response. "Yeah, how nice of you Naomi."

"Very. Shall we?" She says, blowing out a bit of breath with her mouth, watching the hot air turn into white billowing specimens of smoke.

"Of course! Let me show you round the finest club in Bristol." I look at her and she smiles, and I instantly do the same. The bouncer already knows who we are, so we enter without any problems, from previously showing him our IDs.

We stumble into the club, pushing our way past many bodies, a few of them drunk, or just lost in the music. I hold her hand to keep track of her, so that we don't get lost.

Dubstep music blasting erratically, bodies pumping, moving, jostling, doing everything besides keeping still. Lights are going everywhere across the room, the dark, but extremely big place only lit up by the strobe lights going off every four seconds. Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange. The pattern repeats over and over as Naomi and I hustle through the crowds.

"May I have this dance?" I shout to her, over the music.

"Yes, you may." She shouts back into my ear.

Both of us are laughing and I love it. I grab her hand and we spin round and round, bumping into a few people that say something along the lines of, "Watch the fuck out!" or something similar, or exactly that. We pretend to dance intimately, mocking the other around us. There's a minute where I think she's staring into my eyes with every twist and jump, but I must be hallucinating, because _I don't even know that she's gay yet._

Naomi's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

I laugh loudly, stumbling as I pull her out of the dance floor, heading to the pub, with a swift tug on the wrist. She and I laugh even harder. Funny thing is we're not even bloody drunk. We're just laughing so hard because we're having fun.

We're about to take two seats on the stools, before Emily said she was going to go to the loo, I scratch my neck with my left hand, and lean on the counter toward the pub maid, a bloke, about 21 years old, wearing a black shirt that said, "KISS THE COOK," in bold white letters, a nametag that had "Cook" scrawled in blue sharpie across his chest. He had short brown hair, messy in fact, dark trousers; I couldn't see the actual colour. "Hey, babe. Sex on the beach, yeah?" Oh, and a deep fucking Derby accent.

"No, thanks I don't want to order that."

"I wasn't talkin' bout the drink, babe."

I roll my eyes at him.

"I've heard that a thousand fucking times."

"Yeah? Wanna hear it a thousand more?"

"Fuck off, tosser."

"Sorry, babe, name's not Tosser, its Cook, you can call me Cookie, but I'd let you call me anything. What's yours?"

"It's hard to pronounce, but it's spelt F-U-C-K-O-F-F."

"Mmm, I like the feisty ones."

I huff in frustration.

"Oi," he says, leaning in, way too close for my bloody liking, "I've got some much cock hair; I could back comb it, and use it like a _lure._" He says, chuckling when he finishes his sentence.

"Like a porcupine?" I ask, pretending to be interested.

"Yeah," He says, nodding.

"Oh, I've got it,"

"Have you, girl?"

"Oh yeah, you're all prick, you snotty cunt."

We're interrupted because has Emily appeared beside me, mouth gaping wide open, with Cook smiling at her, toothy white grin showing.

"Rosie!" He says, throwing up his arms, running toward her and picking her up in his arms, planting a big fat kiss on her lips. _What the? Emily's fucking lied to me! Is he… is he her boyfriend?_

"Cook! I've missed you!" She shouts at him, and she kisses him back on the cheek.

"God, you smell like fucking beef jerky. Have you been with one of your girls?" She asks and they both in fucking _sync_ waggle their eyebrows up and down and burst out laughing, while I'm sitting here on a fucking stool, gazing at how well they know each other. In complete shock, by the way.

"You know me always kiss and tell, little red. But, nah, Cookie's got better things to tend to, like blondie over here. Did shag some fit bird last night."

By the time he says that, Emily's cracking up, and asks him where the 'blondie' is, and Cook nods toward me, and that's about the second time her jaw goes slack.

"Nice one, innit?" He says to her, shamelessly gazing at my chest. I wouldn't mind if it was Emily, but this prick has got to go.

I decide that I've had enough shit. I get off the stool and storm off to the toilets, locking myself in one of the cubicles. I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true when she said she hadn't had anyone, when she ripped my fucking heart out, without caring, right in front of my face. At least have the decency to try to hide it. I'm done with her, I'm done with Emily.

I try to fucking have a laugh with her, spill my feelings. Of course not out loud directly toward her, but in my own presence. Why does she have to be so fucking fit? Her dark complexion eyes, her button nose, pale, creamy skin, red hair. Everything about her. The way her nose crinkles and how she snorts occasionally when she's laughing hard. Whatever. It's time to let go. I remove the spliff from my shoe, but fuck it, I deserve some release. I take the match box, also hidden in my sock, from out its place and light the spliff, inhaling through my nose, and sighing it out, slumping against the cubicle wall.

Emily's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

"Where you goin', cousin?" Cook asks, as I try to un-wrap myself from his manly embrace. "Blondie's actually my friend. We came here together-" He cuts me off with a high-five, which is more like a bitch slap to the hand abruptly after he says, "You're tapping Blondie? Oh fuckin' 'Ell, cuz! I never thought I'd see the day. Li'l Red gettin' it?" He wraps me in another hug, he's sweating now, and I can smell the reek of his armpits.

"Oh, fuck! James let go!" First name means business with the Fitches.

"We're just friends, now fuck off! She looked pissed."

"Right. Go get her, and while you're at it, if she feels better, go get the lady and ask her if she wants to make it a _'threesaaaam!',"_

"James! That's just nasty! We're cousins, remember?"

"Remember always, girl. Why do you think I've got your name tattooed on me chest?"

"I've gotta go find her, yeah?"

"Right, go get her, babe! I've got to get back to work anyhow." He kisses me on the forehead. Leaving his scent all over me.

"Bout fuckin' time, it is! I've been standing here for ten minutes, yeah?" Says an angry guy, clearly already drunk.

* * *

"Naomi!" I throw open the metal door to the toilets, locking it, and spotting a pair of creamy feet on the floor that I can see from under the cubicle. Naomi's? I crawl on my hands and knees, looking under.

She screams, and I scream as well, startled. "Well, well, well. Isn't it the Fitches?"

"Naomi, there's only one of me."

"Yeah? That's not what Bitch Fitch of the Year, Katie Fitch thinks!"

"What? How do you know Katie?"

She doesn't respond, and because I was so distracted on trying to find her, I don't notice the familiar aroma coming through the door, wafting down to my face, where I lay on the cold toilet floor, which smells like piss, but I'm doing this for Naomi.

"Naomi! Get the fuck out of there!" I stand up and bang on the door, and surprisingly, the stall door bursts open, leaving a very pisses Naomi standing, looking up at me, wearing just a white bra, and her boy shorts, spliff hanging out mouth, with very red eyes. Not from crying, though, from smoking.

I gasp at her. "Naomi, where are your clothes?" I place an arm on her shoulder, sitting her down on the toilet seat lid.

"Why would you care? And I get to ask the fucking questions. Why didn't you tell me you had a twin sister?"

"Well, I don't just like going round telling everyone!"

"Really? Am I everyone to you?"

"You know that's not what I met!"

She stubs out some of her spliff on the toilet roll. "Don't do that, Naoms! You're going to set the whole fucking place on fire!"

"So now you're telling me what to do? After I've just watched you practically watch you and your slimy boyfriend, who tried to fucking flirt with me, _fuck _each other right before my eyes! Why are you treating me like shit? Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to see, nor speak to you. So fuck off, Emily! Give up! I can't believe I-"

"What?!"

"You fucking heard me!" She screams, her face red, throat hoarse, but she still inhales more of the spliff.

"Cook isn't my fucking boyfriend-"

"Yeah? So you just happen to go round snogging strangers? I thought you were _gay!"_

"I am! Let me fucking finish-"

"Shut up!" She interrupts me, with a childish smirk on her face. She's obviously fucking floating right now, high as hell.

"Ugh!" I shout exasperatedly.

"Cook is my cousin! Not my bloody boyfriend! We're related! And we were not snogging! All her did was kiss me, and I kissed him back, it's not like we were fucking tonguing each other. He kissed me on the lips; I kissed him on the cheek. He's my _fucking cousin!_" I irritably screech right back at her.

Now the spliff is sat calmly between her fingers arm dangling, her body still, and I release I'm sitting on her lap. But I am not about to blush.

She looks flabbergasted, and it makes me want to kiss her. I'm still pissed, but I do kiss her anyway. Pushing her back even further into the toilet, making her bump her head against the toilet wall, and that stops us.

She opens her mouth and says something that absolutely makes me want to cry.

**A/N: Hellooo! (10/6/12 author's note) sorry for such of the long wait! I kept repeating to myself over and over "Gordo, you need to start writing," but then I saw my bed and I was like, I'll lay down a few hours, and then a few hours turned into another day. Sorry guys, but anyway, did you enjoy it? And if you're all mindfucked by how I made Cook Emily's cousin, then GOOD! I wanted you lot to be a bit shocked and what not because like I said before, in chapter 1 I think, everyone in this fic is going to be COMPLETELY AU. So, Panda, Thomas, Freddie, ALL AU! EVERRRRYONEEE! Since I don't want the characters to be like all the others in other fics, which, no, that sounds bad. I LOVE ALL THE FICS! But, I don't want Thomas to be a bouncer, like how he usually is. Everyone is going to get a great background, like history, even Freddie. Oh, and I saw Cook's episode in Season 4, and Freddie's last name is spelt McClair! It was on Cook's mum's pillow. I don't know how I feel about the other characters yet, but they're all going to be very different. So, all this is completely AU. Why must you ask? Well, because I want everyone to experience a new different side of Naomily fanfics, not just settings, but character-wise. We're also gonna learn why Cook's so close to Emily (family-wise), why they're such great cousins, and a lot of shock's gonna come out in the next chapter as well. I'm just waiting for I Sold My Heart to Campbell to be updated, so. Because that fic gives me so muchhhh happiness, and from that happiness sprouts ideas. Oh, and here's a bit more British-English slang:**

**Scotland Yard: Police**

**'You lot' or lot in general: all of you guys, you people**

**Cheers: It means thank you, not so much in the American way where it means congrats.**

**Pub: Bar (which I probably already define already, but whatevva)**

**Hm, I think that's about it, oh wait: Arse = ass. Should be obvious.**

**Fag = cigarette**

**Mhm, alright, love you guys, and thank you ReadingNaomilyAllDayErDay for reviewing! All of you guys, keep revieiwing, keep favourting, please keep doing all that, it helps! AND GOOD BLOODY FUCKING NEWS! I FIGURED OUT EMILY'S SECRET. BUT I FORGOT IT, DARN. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, JUST ASK ME IN THE REVIEWS. LOVE YOU GUYS! (sorry its short)**

**Xoxoxo Gord-Gords!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Nervous Wreck That I Am

**A/N: Thank you so much you guys for reviewing, following, favourite-ting, all that good stuff that keeps an author happy! I don't have much to say for this author's note, surprisingly, but, yeah, thank you guys, as for those of you who don't review much, its okay because I know in that A/N in the chapter (faded thoughts. It wasn't really a chap, just an a/n) I saw how much you guys love this fic. Oh, and ReadingNaomilyAllDayErDay: I get excited when famous people review my work :P sorry. ANYWAY, I LOOOOVE U GUYS. HERE WE GO! : **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skins**

**Previously: **"Cook is my cousin! Not my bloody boyfriend! We're related! And we were not snogging! All her did was kiss me, and I kissed him back, it's not like we were fucking tonguing each other. He kissed me on the lips; I kissed him on the cheek. He's my _fucking cousin!_" I irritably screech right back at her.

Now the spliff is sat calmly between her fingers arm dangling, her body still, and I release I'm sitting on her lap. But I am not about to blush.

She looks flabbergasted, and it makes me want to kiss her. I'm still pissed, but I do kiss her anyway. Pushing her back even further into the toilet, making her bump her head against the toilet wall, and that stops us.

She opens her mouth and says something that absolutely makes me want to cry.

Emily's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

I stare at her while she speaks. "Katie bumped into me. Thought it was you and we flirted. I'm confused Emily. The lingering touches, the glances. I can't take this anymore. So I'm getting up now and-"

But this time _she _kisses me. I'm suction-cupped by her pink lips, and for what feels like an eternity, we kiss. In a pissy bathroom, with a half smoked spliff burning like incense, filling our lungs with the crisply wrapped up joint, inhaling as our hearts beat in sync, and for eternity, too, I want this to last.

Her blonde her is tussled a bit, and her clothes that were had previously are wrinkled on the ground, as I grab her waist, she shudders, and I know that I want to feel this again. If not

But this is wrong in a way. We need to speak.

"Naomi," I pull back, gasping for air.

"What?" She says aggravated, trying to kiss me again. She paws at my waist, trying to pull me in for a kiss, and it's so unbelievably cute, just her… Wanting me like this.

My face is now a deepened, crisp, frown. "What's wrong, Em? Do you want me to stop? Look, I'm sorry, I'm such a per-"

"You said Katie bumped into you." I say slowly, pissed as fucking hell.

"Yeah. And?" She asks, not getting where I need her to be.

"So, did you think she was me? Considering the whole twin thing?"

Finally, she comes to, and her then dark blue eyes turn back into a sizzling oceanic lighter contrast, realizing what I meant, finally putting two and two together, very slowly.

"Well, yeah, but I don't…"

"Did you try it on with her?" I ask her, trying to get to the point.

Now she gets it and she looks at me disgusted, horror written all over he face as she tries to read mine, maybe thinking I'm joking.

"No! No, Emily! Why? Why would I do that? Katie's a fucking bitch!" She gasps out, but I don't believe her just yet. I'm so desperate for the truth that I ask her the one thing I wouldn't ask another girl, fucking ever.

"Did… Did she try it on with _you_?"

"No! For fuck's sake! I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"Well, I mean, I don't _think _so!" And we're having a full on argument, me sitting on her, not even knowing it, just like that. It's getting later and later, and without realizing it, multiple people have banged on the door, trying to get in to take a piss, or jump whoever are bones they came with. But, the door is locked, so they can fuck off. I'm trying to talking to my Naomi.

She looks beautiful in this flickering light, her soft, tender eyes, looking slightly tampered with in the flickering dim light of the bathroom, also diluted from the spliff she'd been smoking, which again stinks like piss, and her joint has fallen on the ground, after she stubbed it out. Her light blonde hair, crumbling past her shoulders, stopping just three inches past, securely in a few little natural curls, light brown eyebrows arched up high in a frown while she's spitting out words of anger at me. And then I dive in. Because I've realized Naomi wouldn't go after Katie, considering the fact that Katie is straight as fuck, and our looks alter from our hair to our nose, to our clothing tastes. And when I dive in, I jump straight to the bottom, never looking back as the club's shitty bathroom's lights go out. But this club is top fucking notch; it's just the bathroom that isn't its best.

Naomi's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

Wednesday morning come and I am fucking _hungover_. But it's official, that Emily and I have no idea what to label ourselves. I sigh and slump against the headboard of my bed, remembering what happened Tuesday night.

**_"_**_Fuck it. Fuck it all, Em." I say, sipping some of the coffee she had forced me to buy to sober me up. _

_"I just… Naomi, I just-"_

_"Be." I tell her, not making eye contact with her as we slouch against the brick of the back of the club. _

_"What?" She asks cluselessy._

_"Just. Be." I tell her, looking her into the eyes instead of the fading street, men and women quickly stumbling away, hurrying into their cars, drunk, but being stopped by a crack in the ground, tripping them. I laugh at the scene._

_"Naomi, you're not making sense."_

_"No, listen to me," I start, grabbing her chin softly and making her gaze into my own confused eyes. _

_"There's something here Emily. Between you and I. And, fuck it if I say I don't know shit about you. Because, well… I kind of don't, but that doesn't mean anything to me. And if you think this is going too fast, then okay. But, Emily, I just want you to know I like you. Loads."_

_There's a big goofy grin on her face, kind of like the one she had when she was talking to her cousin Cook, but exceptionally bigger, and that makes me feel a bit smug. Yeah, Cook, try fucking doing that. _

_My hand has now gone slack against my side and Emily's still looking at me with surprised eyes. "Naomi, that's lovely… but you're right. Listen to yourself. You don't know the first think about me." _

_"Your hair is red because it stands for rebellion, you drive an SUV, your favourite colour is blue, your cousin is Cook and you both love each other very much, you're gay, you like Tesco's, you have an obnoxious sister named Katie, and you let a certain blonde kiss you." _

_"Yeah," She says, smile growing with power, "Yeah. All of those things are true. But what are we exactly?"_

_"Well, according to the law of physics and science, we're both two female humans."_

_"Don't get cheeky, Naoms." She says with a smirk and a faint blush on her cheeks, elbowing me a bit in the gut. _

_"She bumped into me, she fell down and she started going off on me quite fast. It was odd. I helped her get up and she called me shit like a slimy moron and said I should keep my hands to myself. I actually thought she was you," I tell her, chuckling, and take a glance at her, and what I see again is her mouth open, no sort of speech flowing out, she's just sitting there looking shell-shocked. "While she's yelling at me I notice she looks familiar and I think 'Oh! Emily it's you!' and we carry on a conversation and sit down before her phone starts ringing and she sounds pretty pissed off. And then she calls the person on the other line 'Em' so I ask her if she's talking to another Emily and then shit gets all weird and then she tells me she's actually Katie, and she calls me a lezzer a few more times, says she was just looking after you after I ask if she'd been stalking me, insults me, calls me a nasty lezzer whore, demented bint, a beaver buffer, that sort of stuff. Then I laugh a lot at her after she said she knew I was a lezzer the first second she saw me and then she slaps me, and I laugh all the fucking way to my car." I finish the story, smile parting my lips gradually. _

_"Eventful." She says, "I'm sorry about that. Katie can be a complete twat."_

_"Nah, it's alright. Actually enjoyed the presence of another Fitch." I take a swig of my coffee. _

_I lean in and kiss her on the cheek. _

_"Bye." We say at the same time.'_

Emily's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

"Ugh!" I scream and throw my body pillow at the ceiling while I'm gazing at the ceiling of my room. "What am I going to do about this Campbell girl?"

Naomi's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

"Ugh!" I scream and throw my body pillow at the ceiling while I'm gazing at the ceiling of my room. "What am I going to do about this Fitch girl?"

My cell phone rings, and I slide the unlock screen.

"Who is it?" I spit out.

"Hello, love! You sound frustrated."

"Fuck off, mum."

"Someone's in love!" She says, cheerily.

That makes me choke on my fucking words, and Mum must have heard it, because she immediately says panicked, "Alright, love? What's wrong? Don't worry; I'll be right fucking over!" It's a bit weird how she sounds sweet and swears at the same time. I sigh at the thought of Mum coming over to fuck with my head, but it's all right. Emily's made my mood brighter and I haven't even spoken or seen her today. It's 10.06 AM. A lot more fucking hours to go till this day is over. Oh well. At least I have the day off. Doug called an hour ago. Some stupid shit about the ball pit malfunctioning and some kid getting a 'boo boo,' his words, not mine.

Emily's POV

I climb up the stairs to get to Naomi's flat. I'm surprising her. I brush past a woman, she looks like she's in her thirties, peroxide blond hair like Naomi, fading a bit, with brown roots showing, but missing the blue eyes, and they're replaced with hazel. She's wearing a light brown coat and blue jeans with caramel coloured Uggs, with thousands of clunky bracelets dangling off her arm, and a bag that says "VEGAN" on it, with a large bottle of something hanging out of it, we take the stairs at the same pace and end up at the same door.

"Well," She says, once we've gotten to Naomi's flat door, "It looks like we're heading the same place, dear." She smiles at me, and knocks on the door, and I have no idea what to say. I fiddle with the black skirt wait for the door to open.

"So, you're Naomi's girlfriend?"

I look at her flabbergasted, obviously wowed at her boldness.

"Erm… well, I…"

"It's alright, hun. I understand how complicated can be at times.

At that time, she places a hand on my back and the door swings open, and reveals a Naomi with blonde hair done up in a messy bun with a few clips in it, Harry Potter round glasses, a tight white V-neck, and a pair of grey sweatpants, spliff in her mouth. She doesn't seem to notice either of us as she's busy texting someone on her phone and sends the message. My phone goes off, and a split second right before that, she says, "Come on, Mum, bring your arse in here." And then her head snaps up as soon as she hears the ringtone.

She looks at her mum, then at me, then double takes and repeats four or five times.

"Em? Mum? Mum! What've you done! Sorry, Emily. I had no idea," She brings her mum in for a hug and kisses her on the cheek, and Gina walks into the house, emptying her stuff on Naomi's table. She turns around to make sure her mum doesn't see her kiss me on the lips.

"Are you happy to see me or what?" I ask her, poking her in the cheek.

"Get ready to meet the one and only, Gina Campbell."

"I think I'm quite ready."

" Don't lie to yourself, now." She says as she swings the door closed as soon as I make it inside.

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING GUYS! Anyway, keep following, reviewing, favourting! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Sorry its terribly short too I just wanted to have it up as soon as possible. Also, this chap's title name is from franky's ep is series 5 I think, they're the first song's lyrics when she's getting dressed. **

**X G Mcpherson**


	9. Chapter 9: But At What Cost

**A/N: Firstly, DO ANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE A DOWNLOAD OF ****THE STALKING OF EMILY FITCH?! IF YOU DO PLEASE LEAVE ME THE LINK IN A REVIEW OR JUST PM IT TO ME, I'VE BEEN DYING TO READ IT! ****Hello, guys, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I'M SO HAPPY WITH THE REVIEWS I HAVE RIGHT NOW AND I LOVE YOU GUYSSS! So in my mind, I already have a raving fan base and 400 reviews. I'm also really happy for the anonymous reviews, too. I don't care if they're anon reviews or not, please leave a review if you think I deserve it. I've said that a million times, I'M A REVIEW WHORE I CAN'T HELP IT. *sobs***

**AHEM. So, without further ado, OH WAIT, sorry for the loads of mistakes in the last chapter, here is the next chapter of EOC. **

**Warnings: Naomily, blondes, redheads, cheekiness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. All mistakes are mine. **

**Previously: **"Em? Mum? Mum! What've you done! Sorry, Emily. I had no idea," She brings her mum in for a hug and kisses her on the cheek, and Gina walks into the house, emptying her stuff on Naomi's table. She turns around to make sure her mum doesn't see her kiss me on the lips.

"Are you happy to see me or what?" I ask her, poking her in the cheek.

"Get ready to meet the one and only, Gina Campbell."

"I think I'm quite ready."

"Don't lie to yourself, now." She says as she swings the door closed as soon as I make it inside.

Naomi's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

This is just fan-fucking-tastic. I'm sitting here with a fucking insane old woman, a beautiful redhead, a bottle of white wine, and playing cards. Which one do you think is my mum? The insane hippy of course, the woman who spawned me, Gina Campbell. We're all sitting at the table, single light flickering because Mum insisted it would bring out our "inner-something," which I find bloody ridiculous. Mum takes three water glasses from the cupboard and pours us all a great amount and sits down on a chair. Emily is sitting next to her on the opposite side, so now I'm on one end of the table alone. Mum passes out the cards, as we're about to play goldfish, because my Mum doesn't know how to play poker, Emily doesn't know either, and I'm too pissed and confused.

"Alright then," Mum says after she's passed out seven of the cards to all of us and set the remaining in the middle of the table, "Tell me about yourself."

"Erm…" Emily looks at me and she seems entitled to respond but I'm not going to let my Mum fuck shit up.

"Mum, this isn't a fucking interrogation. Just leave her alone, yeah?" I tell her, adjusting my glasses.

"Aw, Naomi, dear, I just want to know a bit about who's going to be giving me grandkids in a few years." She says cheerily, taking a large gulp of the wine and asking Emily if she has a blue chicken, which she declines, and Mum draws a card from the middle of the table.

"Do you have a green cow, Naomi?"

"Yeah, Ems," I say smiling at her, passing the cow card to her, which she places down next to her glass.

"_Mum_, have you got a pair of yellow trousers?" I ask her.

She hands the card over to me and whispers very loudly to Emily, "It must be her time of the month. She wasn't always like this when she came out of me." A small smile creeping onto her face, which soon turns into a smirk.

"Ugh! Has anyone ever told you what a complete fucking cow you are?"

"Plenty of people." She says, nicking the unlit spliff from the napkin sitting next to me.

Emily's struggling to hold in a fit of giggles, which is extremely cute and makes my anger vanish, but I raise my eyebrow at her, and she immediately gains her composure.

Soon, its 12.27 P.M. and we're lying on the couch, having finished our wine an hour ago, slightly drunk. Mum's leg is hanging over my eyebrow as she paints her toenails; Emily is eating cheese puffs and watching Bedlam, sprawled out on the second couch connected to the first, and my body is hanging on both ends of the bridges. My upper torso is on the first couch, and my second lay next to Emily, her head resting neatly on my foot. I'm looking down at Emily as her eyes flutters closed and then open back up, the spliff burning on top of the telly, filling the room like a candle.

Mum screams at the TV, "Don't fucking go in there! No! You stupid arse!" and Emily screams as she sees a ghost brush past the pool, the woman swimming in it not noticing the woman cloaked in black.

I croak out with a smile, "You guys are pu- _fuck_, ow! _Mum!_" She's fucking swatted the top of my head like I'm a cat!

"Watch your fucking language, dear."

Emily laughs loudly and goes back to eating her cheese puffs. Thirty minutes later, Bedlam has gone off and we're watching the Fades.

* * *

We all fell asleep sometime between Hollyoaks and How I Met Your Mother. It was 5.15 P.M. by the time I woke up, and Mum had apparently skedaddled, leaving Emily and I alone. On my couch. It was already dark outside so I closed the curtains, lowered the TV volume and gazed at Emily._ I'll let her sleep a bit, but by 6 I'll ask her if s she'd like to leave. No, that would seem rude. I'll ask her if she'd like to stay. _

Her red hair is a mess, grey skinny jeans and purple polka dot socks across my couch, dangling dangerously toward the carpet, left arm across her stomach, right arm flailed up across the couch as well, her head diagonal, and body limp.

Emily's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

"Katie I'll deal with it later. _Fuck off._" I grunt out in frustration, sleeve muffling my mouth. And then the scent cascades my nostrils, and that is _definitely _not Katie. I spring up and accidentally bump my forehead into someone else's, and a strangled, "Fuck!" and then a bump brings me to my senses. "Shit, Naomi! Are you all right?" I ask her, helping her up from where she'd fallen on the floor, rubbing her forehead, thinking maybe for a bit it would help the pain go away, but I'm clumsy.

"It's fine, I'm okay," She says disgruntled, while I'm lifting her onto her feet.

"Are you joking, Naomi? I just fucking took you down!"

"No really it's fine. But… would you like to maybe?" She asks me not looking at me in the eyes, scratching her neck.

"Yeah?"

"Stay for a bit? I mean since you're already here and everything."

_What do I do? What do I do? Say yes for fuck's sake! Don't piss your pants Emily, don't piss your fucking- _"Yeah. That would be great." Her face softens as I say it.

"Right then. Let me show you round a bit in…" She trails off looking at the ceiling, tapping her chin.

"What's wrong?" I ask her confused.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking of a good name to call my house so you'll be impressed." She smirks and a smile breaks off my face, because she's so cute.

"Right then, let's get going." She faces me, and grabs my hand, and we leave our previous standing position and head down a hall.

After all she shows me, I know that the hall is a bit long, blue carpet, white walls, pictures of Naomi as a baby tacked onto the walls and in picture frames. The spliff that was burning is now stubbed out and sitting on the coffee table in the living room, and the kitchen is connected to it. The kitchen has white tile floor, white tile countertops, and brown wooden cupboards, with a refrigerator, a microwave plugged into the counter.

Its 7.09 when we've finished the tour, the chatting and we're eating nachos, laying on the couch again, watching SpongeBob.

Naomi gets up and heads into the kitchen and asks me if I'd like a beer and I accept one. She plops back down on the couch, handing an ice cold one to me and quickly uncapping her own. Outside, even though the curtains are drawn, the rain is fucking dropping, and the condensation on the bottle gives me chills.

I blush when I look at Naomi and find she's not watching Patrick and SpongeBob converse, but she's looking at me, myself. We continue to stare for a bit, and she leans up slowly and places her beer on the floor.

"Sorry, if it's a bit… you know, messy. My flat, that is."

"I don't mind. Your Campbell Habitat is quite cool, actually."

"Ah! How the hell does someone else come up with a bloody great name for my own house? You little twat!" She shouts and then pounces on me, tickling me under my armpits. Soon, I roll her over, and she's under my gaze. She leans up toward me and kisses me.

My phone goes off and I reach for it in my back pocket. Looking at Naomi as she drew back and huffed as her head hit the couch's soft cushions.

"Hello?"

"Finally, you slut! I've been calling you all hour!"

"Katie! No you haven't!"

"Yeah? Well I'm calling you now. Let's go out to eat."

"I can't, I'm doing something. And you didn't even text me hours before! I can't just stop what I'm doing!"

"Sure you can! Where are you, muff-thumper?"

I look at Naomi unsurely as I process the next sentence. "Uh… Erm."

"Use words, Em. I don't speak dyke."

"I'm just somewhere Katie. Why does it concern you anyway?"

"Because we're going out to eat, you skank!"

"No, I really can't. I'm with someone."

"Really?" I roll my eyes. Katie please fucking get the message already.

Naomi's turned her attention back to the TV and I look at it, too, for a bit while Katie yells at me. "Haha!" Naomi laughs loudly before grabbing her beer off the floor and finishing it.

"Who was that?" Katie asks, and I can already see her eyes narrowing.

"Em, if you don't tell me right now-"

"Bye, Katie!"

I hang up on her, and Naomi's flicking through the TV, apparently bored with SpongeBob after Plankton had been defeated again.

"So, are you staying the night then?"

"That would be cool." I tell her, and wiggles out from under my weight.

"Cool. I've got some clothes you can sleep in. You can take my bed. I'll take the couch-"

"I'll take the couch," We say at the same time.

"Wow." I say, amazed.

"I guess I'll have a couch buddy." Naomi says, confident, but sheepishly at the same moment. What am I gonna do? I've got Katie on my back, and I'm spending the night at a fit blonde's place.

* * *

It's 9.42 P.M. and Naomi and I are huddled on the couch, watching some cheesy scary movie that I couldn't give two shits about, because I'm focused on the Sleeping Beauty next to me, trying to control myself, even as daft as it seems.

**A/N: Did you like it? All of these lovely fics were distracting me, such as Clean Sheet written by the genius scriptmanip so go give that a shot if you like. And if anyone has a download of ****THE STALKING OF EMILY FITCH ****could you PM it to me? It sounds like a lovely story, and me being so late, I haven't read it yet. However, you can't take the piss because I'm currently reading I Hold A Force I Can't Contain. WHICH IS LOVELY PGDGJDOJGH! I'm sure you've all read it, though. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Sorry its kinda short and I left you on a cliff hanger. ALL MISTAKES BELONG TO MEEEEE. **

**Xxx G**


	10. Chapter 10: Starry Eyes Betray the Fool

**A/N: hi guys! Thanks for the review. Anyone heard of series 7? Its gonna be so cool. More info just got updated on the e4 site, so check it out. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I really appreciate the reviews, they never get old, I never tire of reading them, anonymous or logged in, I don't care, but please keep following, favourting, all that. Thanks loads. By the way, just so you're not confused, this chapter is a little bit into the character's past, just so you can see and learn a bit about them, since I haven't introduced the rest of the Fitch Family, and a bit into Naomi, why she moved, her family, and maybe her friends back in wherever she came from, which you don't know yet, but will be in the next chapter, I sooo swear. Maybe she'll meet some new Skins cast, and I'll make up a few of my own characters. But this chap has a bit of Katie and Cook, and it's supposed to be seriously funny. But, you want to read this now, I'm assuming, so, I'm going to head off and let you enjoy. Thanks guys! **

**Previously: **"I guess I'll have a couch buddy." Naomi says, confident, but sheepishly at the same moment. What am I gonna do? I've got Katie on my back, and I'm spending the night at a fit blonde's place.

It's 9.42 P.M. and Naomi and I are huddled on the couch, watching some cheesy scary movie that I couldn't give two shits about, because I'm focused on the Sleeping Beauty next to me, trying to control myself, even as daft as it seems.

**Warnings: Not much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Naomi's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

Her face is the best thing I've ever seen. I could compare it to a shitload of other things. Like Garibaldi's. I fucking love those, but I'd rather set fire to three packages than say I prefer them over Emily. She has what Garibaldi's don't. A pretty face, red hair, and deep brown eyes. Garibaldi's aren't _shit _next to Emily. I'm leaning in over the arm of the couch, staring at Emily while she sleeps. Hey, it's not creepy. She just happens to be in my house, and I'm making the most of it. That's okay, right? The curtains are open and bright sunlight is streaming through, lighting up every single part of Emily and her face. The telly is off, no reason why it should be on, seeing as it would just wake her up from her slumber, and the party would be over. Not that I don't like Emily when she's awake, but seeing her like this, is pure, and just so natural. So I walk over to the kitchen counter, after silently slipping off the couch, making sure my body, leaning two inches over hers, didn't crash into the other girl.

I move toward the counter is small, quiet, steps, pick up my iPhone off the counter and take a picture of Emily while she's sleeping, leaning so close toward her, that even if one breath was too loud, it would wake her up. I snap the picture and the sound effect of a flash goes off and she stirs, turning her head to the side and fixating her legs so that they're poking out. Her toenails are a bright blue colour, painted, and very glossy. The blue is soulful and restless, twinkling with very few bits and pieces of shattered indigo elements. The colour is familiar as I kneel down on the carpet, and crawl a bit closer toward Emily's foot. They remind me of my own. Emily did say her favourite colour was blue, just like my eyes. Maybe I'm reading too far into it, but maybe, _just maybe _Emily painted her nails that special kind of blue, because they match mine. Or maybe I'm being a prick again, just thinking that because Emily and I have kissed, that she likes me, that she might want to date me. I can't remember how long I've known her, probably a few weeks, and I feel _so fucking silly! _

Stop kidding yourself, Naomi Campbell. You're being a twat. I shuffle up to my feet and sit next to her, taking a lost fag from underneath the couch, light, and inhale.

Emily's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

It's Saturday night, and I couldn't help but think that Katie seemed a bit pissed that I was spending all my free time with Naomi, so I invited them both to a pub for a bit of fun, after she'd left me several voicemails and texts saying what a shit sister I was that we weren't hanging out together. So I gave in and invited her, and now we sit in awkward silence in my SUV, Naomi and Katie in the backseat, me driving. She insisted that neither one of them got to sit in the front with me, because they needed to "work out the little mess that happened a while ago" and Naomi seemed a bit frightened so she let it go and sat in the back with Katie. Naomi also said that she hadn't met anyone new but me and the exception of Katie while she moved here in Bristol, so I asked my cousin Cook to come round with us. We pulled up in front of his flat, and I put him on speaker and I was driving as my phone rang.

"Who the fuck's this?" A deep and scruffy voice called out.

I smiled and said happy, "Cousin?"

"EMILIO!" Screeched back out from the speaker, crackling from the loudness.

"We're out side, Cousin."

"Right, I'm bringin' my arse down." He hung up.

Cook bounds through the stairwell we can all see above us and briefly reaches into his slack's pocket and pulls out of a fag. He grins at the sight of us waiting for him. "Hey, babe." He says, opening up the passenger seat and sitting down in the seat. He looks up in the rearview mirror and he chuckles. "Katiekins! Looking fit as fuck, yeah?"

"Fuck off, Cook," She says, acting like she hates it when he compliments her, "We're blood, that's nasty,"

"Ah, you love me. And hello to you, too, babe. You're Emily's bird, yeah?"

"Er…" Naomi stutters.

"We're friends; leave it at that, Cookie." I cut him off as I pull out of the parking space, and drive off in search of the pub.

"Right," Cook shouts, "It's fucking boring in here, yeah? Let's fucking rumble!"

I slam the door shut to the driver seat and buckle Naomi into the front, her head rolling round. Jesus Fucking Christ. They're all drunk. Everyone but me, probably because I'm fucking responsible. Even though there was that time in London… I look in the rearview mirror, "Fuck off, guys. I'm taking you both home back to Cook's."

Katie and Cook giggle and call me a 'fun sponge' and then decide to tell me I should 'fuck off my on my porridge' because it's making me a grumpy old bitch. What the fuck? I start the car up and Katie's having a hard time clicking her seatbelt, and cook's got it wrapped round his forehead. Naomi's sleeping and starts to shift in the seat as we drive away.

"Get your flat arses out." I tell them, half jokingly, half serious. A drunk Katie and Cook aren't my two favourite elements. Katie stumbles up the stairs and Cook shouts at her, "I'll race ya, Red!" And dashes up the stairs three at a time, almost falling over his two feet and Katie is walking slowly, back hunched. What cunts. I make sure they get in, though, safely because I love them both.

I bring Naomi back up from my car; she's swaying slightly, singing the theme song to Danger Mouse and nudging me to sing with her. I smile at her cuteness. I lead her up the last two steps of the staircase, lightly moving back and forth from Naomi's unstill feet. I stick the key in the lock and turn, but it doesn't budge. Her head is resting on my shoulder, which is a bit awkward because she's at least three inches taller than me, so she's slouching a bit. I turn it again, this time harder and hear a slight metallic snap. I pull the key out of the doorknob and examine it.

"Fuck!" I scream out loud, noticing a bit of the key has bent at the tip. Where the fuck were Naomi and I going to stay? "What are we gonna do, Naomi?" I rhetorically ask her, our backs sliding down the wall. She laughs and then drunkenly rolls her head over to meet mine, "Call Mum." And then bursts into a fit of laughter. I furrow my brows. "Sorry," She laughs again, trying to hold it in, and then deciding against it, "It's just-" She chokes out with laughter, "Your face is all-" Then she starts laughing uncontrollably, arms flailing about and accidentally smacking me on the right cheek. I sigh roughly. "Gina it is, then." I say to no one, feeling defeated. The last person I would want to speak to, and or see is Gina Campbell. She already thinks I'm dating her daughter. But, she's also kind and nice. Fuck it, let's see how it goes.

* * *

After getting Naomi to sloppily spill out her mum's address, we've made it and I knock on the door, Naomi's throwing her arms round my waist and planting a kiss on my cheek, and I blush. The door immediately swings open to reveal Gina Campbell, in all her glory, short blond hair bustling about, in boy shorts and an oversized shirt. She opens up the door and smiles, and I realize how unclothed she is.

I immediately look away from her and put a hand over my eyes. "Good morning, Gina. Fuck, I mean night. Shit! Erm- your daughter, er, Naomi's a bit-" She cuts me off with, "Intoxicated? Oh dear, I've seen it all. Please come in."

She steps away from the door as she holds it open for us and tells me to take the room upstairs, directly in front of the steps. Naomi's legs aren't moving as much as I'd like them to but she finally wakes up for more than ten seconds and slurs, "My old room! Where did- wait, Emily, how do told you I live where?"

"You told me, remember, Naomi?"

She pretends to think as I set her down on her old bed and giggles loudly, while I survey the room. It has dark blue paint on the walls, a poster for all four walls, each a different coloured picture of Albert Einstein sticking his tongue out, clearly painted by Andy Warhol. Her bed had yellow sheets, messily crumbled up, a black and white polka dot pillowcase in the center. "Was this your old room?" I ask her, still facing the Einstein posters and not looking at her. I turn around, and she's fallen asleep.

"Fuck it." I mutter. I kick off my shoes and take a spot on an armchair in her room, falling asleep after a few moments of silence.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of English weather, the rainy kind, pissing down on the windows. And to the sound of someone wailing like a fucking banshee. I stir a bit, and remove some of the yellow covers and sheets off me, and sit upright, listening to the hollowed noise downstairs. I quickly slide off the bed and crack open the once closed door and peak out. There, Naomi is, clad in a red Sex Pistol tee with the sleeves cut off, and even baggier sweatpants, blonde curls kept a-tame in a purple hair tie, mismatch brightly coloured socks, still wearing the adorable Harry Potter glasses, hairbrush in left hand, standing on top of the couch in the living room, singing to her hearts content. Then I realize that it's super cold, and my shirt is oversized. What I'm wearing doesn't belong to me, and hopefully it's Naomi's. I tug one corner of the big black shirt I'm wearing and sniff it, it smells just like Naomi, and I'm swimming in the oversized as well polka dot green boxers. Now Naomi's jumping round and spinning in circles singing something along the lines of:

_Fish swimming round in the beautiful sea_

_Aquatic ocean belongs with me_

_Baby, why can't you see?! _

Then she drops down to her knees and releases the brush with a thud, and makes electric guitar sounding noises, probably a solo. I'm smiling so much, and it hurts a bit, and I open the door a bit wider to see more, but the door is looser on its hinge much more than I thought, and it swings open, revealing loud creaks, and it almost slams into the wall before I catch it, blushing.

Naomi's eyes bug out of her face.

"Ahem… Wow. Well, that was weird… Me, I mean, I'm a psycho. Fuck!" She looks down at her feet and blushes as well, but even more than me. "Erm… coffee?" She asks, not bothering to look at me, removing her glasses and wiping off the fog that had accumulated.

I trot down the stairs, and I can see her eyes making contact with my own chest.

"Yeah, coffee."

**A/N: Again, please tell me how you felt about this chapter, and WHAZZAH! It's over 2,000 words so that's great. Special shoutout to ****makinmonkey ****for PMing me and telling me how much she enjoyed my story, and please tell me what you'd all like to see. I'm still working on Emily's bit of a secret; the next chap might be a bit of character background, maybe a bit of Pandora ;). And how about the 10th chap of EOC, huh? EXCITED! I wonder what our story will look like in ten more :P Anyway, thanks for reading, guys, pelase keep doing that, and so forth. Keep following+favourting+reviewing, love you guys! **

**Xoxoxoxo gordie**


	11. Chap 11: Kieran Hates Fuckers With Wings

**A/N: Please favourite, follow, alert, review, whatever. You know the drill! This chapter might be slightly longer. **

**Disclaimer: No, I own nothing.**

**Previously****: **Then she drops down to her knees and releases the brush with a thud, and makes electric guitar sounding noises, probably a solo. I'm smiling so much, and it hurts a bit, and I open the door a bit wider to see more, but the door is looser on its hinge much more than I thought, and it swings open, revealing loud creaks, and it almost slams into the wall before I catch it, blushing.

Naomi's eyes bug out of her face.

"Ahem… Wow. Well, that was weird… Me, I mean, I'm a psycho. Fuck!" She looks down at her feet and blushes as well, but even more than me. "Erm… coffee?" She asks, not bothering to look at me, removing her glasses and wiping off the fog that had accumulated.

I trot down the stairs, and I can see her eyes making contact with my own chest.

"Yeah, coffee."

Naomi's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

"Sorry, you had to see that. I thought you were asleep."

"It's alright. Where's your mum?"

"Mum? Oh, she… Actually, I have no idea. At least she's gone though, right?"

"I like your mum."

"Hm, she likes you, as well."

"Really she doesn't think I'm trying to take you away from her?" She asks me, swirling her hot chocolate round in the cup with her spoon.

"Psh! No, Emily! Why would you think she'd be such a cunt?"

She smiles up at me, seeming more relieved.

"So, did you change me yourself or did I wake up and do that?"

"Oh, erm… I undressed_ you- _er changed you_!_ You looked a bit out of it, you know? That's not terrible is it?"

She giggles a bit and looks at me with soulful eyes. "No, because it was going to happen sooner later, once you kinda think about it."

Maybe I'm reading too far into this. But maybe she's hinting at something for us. "Em, about what's happened. Maybe we should go over it, yeah?"

"Yeah, alright." We've finished our drinks and now Emily has a cute milk moustache occupying her upper lip. I grab her hand, help her out of the chair, and we walk up to my old room and flop onto the bed, sitting criss-cross.

"So, shall you go first? Or I could?"

"Rock paper scissors?"

"Deal."

"Rock paper scissors!" We both repeat.

Emily pulls scissors; I pull rock, so I go first.

"This might be a bit long. Because, I'm all fucked up Emily. I don't know what to say. No, I do, it's just that… I've never met anyone as nice as you. Or pretty. Except for yours truly of course, but, do we have something? I mean, other than friendship?" I blush, "We've kissed. Loads. It's nice. But, it's also nice just being with you. Drunk or sober, high or not. Sometimes I get drunk on purpose because I feel like if I stay the way I am when I'm not, you'll realize how stupid I am, and you'll fuck off. It's happened before, really. But, I want to know you. More. Even more than what I know you now. I want to know what your family's like, where you've travelled, the most embarrassing moments you've had. I want to make memories with you. And, shit. This is all going too fast. Sometimes I can't stop myself from speaking. And vice versa. I want you to know everything about me. I want to do everything with you. So, I guess what I'm trying to ask of you is, can you? Can _we_? Can we forget about all the stupid shit I've done, getting stoned in club toilets and kissing you on pissy bathroom floors just because I get jealous too easy? Friends is great, Em. I fucking love it. But, what are we? It's eating away at my insides, you know? Just… tell me, please."

Her mouth is now a thin, closed tight line. She probably hates me, and now she's going to leave. Because, I'm such a cunt, I can't control my feelings. Way to go, Naomi. Fucking ace. "Right, then. Go on, tell me loads." She says, expressionless, brown eyes not boring into mine as much as I'd like them to. I reach for hand, and it's cold, a bit clammy, but still creamy. It just doesn't hold the warmth that Emily carries.

"I was born November 5th, 1988 to Gina Campbell and Nathan Campbell. My favourite sport is skiing, I've owned a shirt with a pig on it for nine years, and I still wear it to this day, mint condition, no fucking joke. My natural hair colour is actually dark brown. I dyed it peroxide blond when I was 16 and I've kept re-dying it, and only recently has Mum thought it would've been a good idea to start copying me. I was actually born in a really small town in Orkney, Scotland. My dad left my mum and me when I was ten years old. I can still remember him a bit. Quite the two protestors they were. He used to have this stupid long brown beard," I recall the memories, smiling in the distance at the thought of him, "And believe it or not, he didn't have long flowing hair, just normal length for a bloke I guess," I say, shrugging, chancing a look into Emily's eyes, which are filled with thoughts, "He had blue eyes, he was six foot three, always talked about how someday the government would realize what mainstream supermarkets would do to the environment, which is pretty ironic, considering the fact I shop at Tesco's," I chuckle a bit. "Anyway, I moved from Scotland when I was 9 months old, moved to Bath, lived there my whole life until I decided to come here. Bristol. What else is there to say?" I rhetorically ask myself, looking down at my crossed legs, fidgeting with my nails. "I don't have any siblings, I'm an only child. I don't play any sports, unless using the remote to find something good on the telly counts. I listen to a little bit of jazz, alternative, nothing too exciting. Oh," I start off, twirling a blond lock, "This isn't my natural hair colour, either, 'case you hadn't gathered." I joke with her, smile playing on her lips. "I used to play the clarinet in lower sixth form. I was fucking terrible to be honest." She smiles at me and I smile back, recalling the memory of my first recital. "For my first concert I played all the wrong notes, got so scared, I pissed myself. I'm not even kidding." Emily tries to hold in her laughter out of politeness. "Oh come on, out with it, I don't mind." I invite her, poking the smaller girl in the cheek.

She laughs hard for at least two full minutes, stopping every five seconds to collect herself, wiping a stray tear from her eyes. Finally, when she's done, her face is all red, pink blotches on her neck, I'm grinning like a fool at the sight of her. I lie back, and rest my head on the pillow. "I like your life, I think. And I also think," She utters, "I want to be a big part of it, as well." She climbs towards me with hopeful cocoa eyes, dazzling in the faint blue sky in which is peeking out of the silhouetted curtains, digging her face between the space between my right side and pit of my arm.

"Ew! You smell bad!" She says, leaping up, cheeky grin gliding on her face. "Yeah?" I ask her, grabbing her by the shoulders and tickling her, "You smell of something, too, Em, and it ain't roses."

Emily's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

"We can start slow, yeah? With being… whatever we are now." I look at Naomi and her bottom lip is tucked between her two teeth. She's so cute. And I can't stand it. So I speak my mind. I say it loud and clear in front of everyone. In front of the old woman walking her dog, the man wearing a fedora, a mum and her child, two friends, a group of teenagers, more people, and the crowded Bristolian streets that are black with envy, and cold with disgust, emotion lingering toward every second I take, bringing my pupils up from her mouth to her eyes, and to find she's already there. Already waiting for me to open up the gift that's been sitting there since I met her at Tesco's. Since I wrote my name on her milk, since she bought me chocolate milk, already knowing it was my favourite, since we argued in a not-so-hygienic bathroom, since she told me sincerely that we might not know about each other, but we act like an elderly couple who act as if we are each other's prime soul, heart, and lungs, what we need to stay alive. So I open it. In front of those people. Standing on my tippy toes, I reach up to her lips, and grab her cheeks, sneaking my tongue in. And she repeats the motion back, but crouching.

"I can't stand it, _I can't!_" I grasp out, struggling to finish my words, pulling away a split second, pressing mine and Naomi's forehead's together, breathing heavily.

"It's okay. You don't have to fight it, Em." She struggles out just as well. We lean against the outside wall of the bike shop, regaining our normal breathing speed.

"Are you hungry? I'm thinking-"

"Candy." I finish for her, with a wicked grin. She locks eyes with me, "That is. Exactly. What I was going to say." She grabs me by the hand, her Metallica shirt and burgundy zip up hoodie flutter in the wind, her black tights wrapping around her legs, black Vans covering her feet.

"Holy shit! I didn't think they made candy like this!" I exclaim, pressing my hands to my cheeks, the tingling feeling dancing across my tongue and never stopping. "Really? Let me try some." Naomi says, leaning in, kissing me, flat out on her mum's sofa with the telly blasting.

"Hm… You're right." Naomi hums, pulling away and wiping some of the cherry red sour filling off the corners of her lips. I blush and Naomi lies down next to me, sort of, in a struggled position. She hands the remote to me and buries her forehead in my shoulder. I decided to save the candy till we got back to Naomi's mum's, and, fuck, is it great. They're soft cherry-like candies, with explosive sour bright red goo inside them. But, of course, Naomi's always sweeter.

Suddenly her phone rings, and I mute the TV, I wasn't really watching it anyway.

"Hello?

"How are you, love?"

"Erm. Good."

"Listen, Naomi, Kieran and I are coming back to the house in twenty minutes, and I'm going to make dinner. Kieran doesn't eat certain animals, so, can you please make sure we have potatoes, lager- What was that, Kieran?" She asks him, trying to muffle the sound of them talking, "Oh, carrots, and beef. Chicken broth, as well." I can hear her say over the phone. I glance over at Naomi, her bored blue shimmering eyes staring up at the olive green ceiling.

"Kieran?"

"Yes, dear."

"Fuck! Mum, no, can't you do that some other time? I've got Emily here!"

"Naomi, you do know you have your own house, right, love?"

"Muuuuuum! I don't fucking-"

"Naomi! Don't you dare use swear words. There's no need to be a twat."

"UGGGHHHHH! Fine, whatever."

"Oh, and, dear?"

"What!"

"Tell Emily I love her."

She sighs exasperatedly and hangs up.

"What's wrong?" I ask her sincerely.

"Mum and Kieran are cooking dinner here, so Mum's kicked us out. Oh, bye the way, she says she loves you." I giggle.

Naomi's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

"Let's go, Little Red." I declare, scooping her up in my arms, and carrying her the way to her car. "SQUEEEE!" She screams. I cradle her in my arms like a baby. "And, this, Em, is the part where you take out your keys."

"Where're we going?"

"To mine."

She pulls her keys out from her pocket, and I drop her down to the ground, helping her gain balance and composure.

"So, whaddya wanna do?" I ask Emily, flopping down on my couch, with her sitting beside me. "We could watch more telly, or…"

"I want to finish getting to know you." She replies, her eyes sinking into mine. I check the digital clock hanging up on top of the wall in the kitchen, just above the microwave, which also, strangely, has a digital clock, green letters a-glow. "Sure." I look at her. "Come, we must get the album book," I tell her, attempting a deep Viking voice. Fucking hell am I funny. I grab her hand and lead her into my messy bedroom, and dig in one of my desk's drawers, pulling out a big, leather brown, crinkled book. We walk out of the room in silence, my heart thumping loudly.

I'm a pussy, yes. Only because Emily's going to see something no one else has seen but my old friends in a drunken state and me with reddened cheeks as they scan through myself in a child-like manner, stature, and physical feature, dating back years ago. Me as a child. But for Emily, so it's okay. We sit back down on the couch and lay there. I open up the book, and prop myself up on her shoulder, so she's sitting up, and I'm leaning on her. She takes the book from me, traces the golden words stamped into the welcoming skin. Engraved with yellow speckle is "CAMPBELL TIMELINE", a bit faded. She opens it carefully and looks at the first page which carriers a picture of me as a baby, with a carrot in my hand, wild brown hair covering my eyes, shirtless, but prancing around in a diaper as I try to jam the carrot in the ground. "Haha, is that you? You were even cuter then."

"Hm, tell me about it," I hum. She continues to admire the other pictures, time passing, and now she's on at least the third page. I'm two years old in the picture she's looking at, with longer hair, a white bow in it, and one tooth approaching fast in my lower gums. Emily turns to look at me, her grin telling me what she thinks about the picture. "You're going to take the piss later, aren't you?" I ask her, half joking, half not.

Three more minutes go by, and I'm dozing off a bit when she taps me on the shoulder and points to a boy in the picture. He's six years old, long brown hair, pale skin, light grey eyes mixed with a sort of tinge of an olive green, but they still resembled blue. His hair is brown, messy, short, but long enough to be boyishly styled with gel into a playful faux-hawk. In his hand is a Mars Bar and a mini football in the other, he's kneeling down in the grass, his white knees clearly stained with green, Hawaiian print board shorts clearly too big for him in bright, beachy colours, bright blue waterproof jacket, a white wife beater showing through, as his jacket is unzipped, his teeth a dazzling white, and surprisingly straight, a girl at least three years old, no more, no less, spaced teeth, a goofy grin, hair in a high ponytail, still dark brown, in a one piece pink bikini, white flip-flops, her arm around his shoulders. It looks like they are happy. Their background is a beach with grey sand, a blue ocean, orange sun about to set, sky a dark purple, hazy with orange, as well.

Emily's staring at me, looking confused. "Naomi? Is this your cousin?" She asks me, pointing at him. My reaction is a dead giveaway, already telling her something's wrong. Underneath the picture says in Nate Campbell's scrawly, messy but significant handwriting, in black ink, "NAOMI AND MAXX, CATCHING THE SUN IN AUSTRALIA, MARCH 16TH, 1991"

"No," I say, slowly. My breath hitches and my eyes never leave the photo.

"But I thought you said you didn't have any siblings?" She asks me, confused, tilting her head.

"I don't. He was my brother, Maxxie. He died on my 20th birthday."

**A/N: Please keep reading, it means loads for me, and yes, major twist huh?**

** X gord**


	12. Chapter 12: Sid Vicious Said:

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to say a big and great thank you to the following reviewers: **

**Ellie: Thank you for the kind words!**

**Guest: Psh, we'll just have to see, huh? You never know if I did.**

**Marsupial1974: Thank you for reviewing every chapter!**

**Jeanie911: I know, right?**

**Alright, here's the next chapter.**

**Previously: **"No," I say, slowly. My breath hitches and my eyes never leave the photo.

"But I thought you said you didn't have any siblings?" She asks me, confused, tilting her head.

"I don't. He was my brother, Maxxie. He died on my 20th birthday."

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

Emily's POV

N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E+N+E

It's been 21 days since I last spoke to Naomi. 21 days since radiant blonde hair was the last thing I saw when I slept. 21 days of nothing. I've known Naomi a little over a month now, and it had seemed such a daily routine for her to call me before I went to bed.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Em. I just wanted to call you to say goodnight night… Have a good sleep, yeah?"_

_"Thank you, Naomi. You, too."_

21 days since she told me that it was fine. That she was okay. That her brother's death being brought up didn't have even the slightest effect on her. Since she told me she had wanted to share with me. Because it mattered. 21 days I've been calling and its gone straight to voicemail, or sometimes it just goes ringing, never being answered. One time I had called at an odd hour of the night, still no fucking reply. I heard the receiver being picked up though. Slight breathing and the sound of people talking. She'd probably been outside. 21 days since I thought I'd get the courage to find Naomi.

**The 1****st**** Day….**

Smiling to myself, I called Naomi to tell her good morning.

It rings once. Twice. Three times. Four times. Five. And then six is where I hang up. Oh, well. I'll leave her a message. I just want to hear her voice.

**The 2****nd**** Day…**

"Hey, Naomi… its Emily. I just wanted to talk to you. Have a good day. I'd like to see you soon, if that's alright. Okay, bye." Click. I leave the message.

**The 5****th**** Day...**

"I know this sounds a bit silly, but I'm really worried about you, okay? Please, Naomi. Give me a call back."

**The 10****th**** Day…**

_She's probably busy, Emily._ Relentless thoughts penetrate my mind.

**Present: **

"Fuck it." I get into my car, jog to the driver side and hop in. I revv the engine and head to Gina's house.

_Minutes Later…_

I sprint out of the vehicle, so desperate to find the person who's made me so happy. I pound on the door. Out steps a brilliant face, delicate features, tender blue eyes, and dazzling peroxide blonde hair. I hug her immediately.

"Wow. Did you miss me?"

I don't say anything, just hug her tighter.

"Erm, love?"

Tighter.

"Emily?"

I pull back immediately. "Sorry, Gina," I say, blushing, and looking at the ground. "You just look a lot like-"

"I take it you're looking for Naomi, dear?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"Come in."

I'm greeted with the smell of potato chips, an Irishman drinking a whole bottle of Whiskey to himself, a Monopoly board game set out on the table and many other welcoming chairs. "My name's Kieran, he says, standing up and lending a lazy hand. I grip it and shake.

"We were just about to play Whiskopoly, Emily. Would you like to join?"

"Yeah, that'd be lovely."

"The game is," He says, looking me right in the eye, "For every time you pass "go", you take a shot. Got it, lass?"

"Yes, sir." I respond. Kieran isn't what I thought he'd look like. He reminds me of a cozy bear with his brown shirt with dashing pink across it, black and white pinstripe open blazer, gray slacks, and black business shoes. I smile at him. Naomi can tolerate him. I should be able to.

I cry into my hands. "Why!?" Sniffling and wiping tears away with my cream coloured jumper, I look at Gina who looks a bit saddened by my crying and Kieran who is passed out, shoulder to chin in the chair, sleeping.

"Love, do you… like Naomi?"

"I like her. Loads."

"Well, what's happened?"

"That's what I've come to ask you, actually." I tell her, matter-of-factly.

"A few days ago. Well, twenty one to be exact. I was over at hers and she shared pictures of herself from when she was a kid," Gina's eyes widen as she rests her chin upright on her left knuckle. "And we were getting on. And then I saw a picture. She'd told me previously she'd never had any sibling, but-"

"Oh dear." Gina sighs.

"What?"

"Did she tell you about him?"

"Yeah, a bit. She seemed a little out of it after, but she convinced me she was fine. And then, later… She never called me. Texted me, or talked to me at all. Did I do something?"

"Emily," She starts, weary eyes gazing into mine, soulfully, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but she's left again."

"What? Again?" I ask her, astonished, not crying anymore.

"She left London for Bristol. God knows most will never know why. Because of him, she did."

"Oh?"

"Sit down, dear. And make your arse comfortable, because we'll be sitting here for a while. Would you like me to tell you a story?"

I nod in anticipation.

**Meanwhile…**

"London's fucking chilly, even at 3 PM." I mutter to myself. Tightening the scarf around my neck, and hauling the dufflebag across my chest, and set my tote bag into my gloved other hand. I stand at the train station, waiting for it to come. Soon I'll be in Yorkshire, where thoughts of him and memories will be gone. At least for a little while. That's the reason I moved to Bristol in the first place. But I let myself fuck up. Especially with Emily. Especially with my feelings for her, not to mention showing her the fucking timeline in the fucking first place. Anger steams through my cheeks, making them a red.

Christ on a fucking scooter, I'm so stupid! I check out my surrounding to pass time. _Come on, you lousy fucking train. _The pavement is a deep gray, with dull water marks from years of endless British weather. A few metal benches rest at in the distance to my right side, and then more to right. A Starbucks is centered a quick walk away inside of the ticket buying part. I would've bought something from there if I hadn't packed all of this shit. Loads of people are scattered about, waiting for the train as well. I'd say at least a good 60 mingling about. I check the time on my iPhone.

I hear approaching footsteps, but I don't turn around. I scroll through the weather, tapping the screen every few seconds. Not until I see her standing next to me. She has naturally loose, curly chocolate brown long hair. She's carelessly beautiful. Her eyes are dark blue, she is only wearing a grey shirt that looks like it's made out of sweatshirt material, black leggings, and black boots that look like they might have belonged to a biker, but nonetheless, made her still look womanly and fragile.

"Can I help you with something?" She asks me, casual face in line.

"Erm… I think you might've taken that spot next to me, actually."

"Was somebody else supposed to be standing here?"

"No?" I say to her. It's almost like she's twisting my words round then shoving them back into my mouth, forever leaving me undecided.

"You can take anything if you really want to."

"Oh?" I gaze at her.

The train arrives, screeching to a halt.

I look toward it.

"Sorry, I've got to now." I tell her.

She smiles slightly and reaches her hand out to me.

"Come, Skipper, come. Come have fun with me."

I take her small hand and she instantly grips mine. We walk into the train together. I forget about button noses, brown eyes, flaming burgundy hair, crystalline faces, snow coloured skin, and shortness. I now fall into brown curls, cerulean eyes, tall stature, slender bodies, biker boots and Skipper, whoever the fuck that is.

Yorkshire.

**A/n: 11/19/12 I know its been a super long time, but at least I didn't write a forced chapter. I like to write them as they come to. Buuuut, yes, this chap's full of mystery, also known as Effy (We love you, Effer) and lots of dramaaaaaaaaaaa! Woot woot! Anyhow, yep, Naomi's ran, but in a different manner than other fictions. I guess. Idk, I'm just saying stuff. But yeah! Let me know what you think! Sorry for the long update. OMG WAIT: I made the time period for Naomi leaving 21 days because that's how long I had not updated. Sorry, y'all :p. But this chapter was a lot longer, and surprise surprise: The next chapter will be full of even more surprises, we'll find out what Gina's story was to Emily (I know, cliffhanger, right?!), what Effy was doing in London (PLEASE REMEMBER, ALL THAT COOK, FREDDIE, AND EFFY TRIANGLE STUFF DID NOT, I REPEAT, DID NOT HAPPEN IN THIS FIC. IT'S TOTALLY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. But I love writing Effy as mysterious, so… Also, we'll find out what the 21 days were like through Naomi's POV, why she ran, and why Yorkshire. Omg, I don't wanna say the next thing, cause it'll mess everything up, but a new character, (mentioned in this fic before who's never made an appearance in Skins or has been talked about in Skins) will appear in this fic. The character's been mentioned in this story, though, just be aware of that. We don't know much of the character, and no the character is not from Skins. No, he's not from another programme. We'll be learning a lot more about Maxxie, lots of twists. Seriously. Please stick around for the next chapter, it'll be exciting! You might have to wait a bit, (14 days or so) but it'll be worth it. Anyhow, while you're waiting for the next chapter of EOC, you should totally check out the story the Bengal Tiger. It's great! Hasn't been updated in a long time but still. OH, EFFY'S OUTFIT:** **bit%ly/Tcy9KN (REPLACE % WITH A PERIOD.) **

**Xxxx Gord (sorry for any punctuation, grammar, spelling mistakes.) **


End file.
